Time to Death with Piano
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Hinata berniat mengakhiri hidupnya dengan Grand Piano Lavender kesayangannya!Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis Indigo hingga berniat mengakhiri hidupnya? Chapter 3 already. Warning: Full Sakura-bashing..
1. Death Piano

Blueberry datang lagi!!!

Kali ini, Blue hadir dengan fict bergenre horor... Sebelumnya, Blue sudah pernah publikasikan horor ini.. Cuma, karena kacau dan tidak layak di baca maka Blue edit dan publikasikan kembali!!

**Summary:** **Hinata berniat mengakhiri hidupnya dengan Grand Piano Lavender kesayangannya!Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis Indigo hingga berniat mengakhiri hidupnya?Let's read!WARNING:Ada OC buatan author.**

**Disclaimer:Pinjem bentaaaarrrr aja ya Naruto-nya, Om kishi... *sujud-sujud***

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

**TIME TO DEAD WITH PIANO**

Dentingan tuts piano memenuhi ruangan musik itu. Dengan wajah sendu dan mata yang terlihat bengkak yang sepertinya habis menangis. Terlihat dari titik air mata yang sudah mulai mengering. Gadis bermata lavender dan bergaun lavender ini memainkan lagu Harmonia yang merupakan lagu favoritnya. Sambil memandang kedua buah foto.

"Naruto-kun... Sakura-chan... "gumam Gadis itu terus memainkan pianonya. Wajah pucatnya tampak sangat mengerikan. Seperti mayat hidup.

"Kau... Bunga Sakura yang berlumuran darah..."umpat Gadis itu pada salah satu foto seorang wanita berambut merah muda.

"Kepercayaan itu pun... Bisa pudar di bawa mati..."gumam Gadis itu pada foto lelaki berambut pirang.

"Uhuk!!!Uuuuh..."Cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari bibir merah Gadis itu. Gadis itu mendekap dadanya yang terasa sesak itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Gadis itu mengambil sebuah silet yang sudah ia temukan dibawah grand piano tadi. Bermaksud, mengakhiri hidupnya bersama Grand Piano lavendernya itu.

Perlahan, ia goreskan silet itu ke nadi lehernya. Gadis itu merintih pelan tanda dia kesakitan. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa itu, ia berniat menggoreskan silet itu ke pergelangan tangannya.

Seorang lelaki berambut coklat tak sengaja melewati ruang musik yang sudah tak terpakai. Melihat pintunya terbuka, lelaki ini penasaran dan memasukkinya. Tampak seorang Gadis berambut indigo siap menggores pergelangan tangannya dengan silet.

"Hi... Hinata-sama!! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!!"teriak Lelaki itu. Gadis bernama Hinata itu tak menoleh sedikit pun pada Lelaki itu.

"Neji-niisan... Maafkan aku... Aku harus melakukannya.. Sampaikan maaf ku pada ayah, katakan pada beliau aku sangat mencintainya... Maafkan aku..."ucap Hinata. Neji buru-buru berlari ke arah Hinata. Terlambat, Hinata sudah terlanjur menggoreskan pergelangan tangannya. CRAT!!!! Darah muncrat ke wajah Hinata dan Neji.

Hinata tergeletak ke bawah. Secarik kertas ikut terbawa. Neji mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Hinata itu.

"Hinata-sama?! Hinata-samaaaa!!!!"

***

"Hinata-chan!!!!!! Huhuhuhu... Kenapa?! Kenapa?!!"raung Miru. Gadis berambut biru bermata orange ruby sahabat sejak kecil Hinata ini, menangis dan meraung keras ketika tahu sahabat yang sudah menemaninya selama 16 tahun kini sudah tertidur untuk selamanya.

"Miru-chan... Sudah.. Jangan menangis... Hinata pasti juga sedih melihat kau menangis seperti ini.."hibur Kiba yang telah menjadi kekasih Miru itu.

Naruto diam tak bergeming. Matanya mengarah ke peti mati yang siap dikuburkan yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang gadis manis berambut indigo yang matanya tertutup selamanya. Walaupun matanya mengarah ke peti, tetapi tatapannya kosong.

Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari matanya. Naruto tetap diam. Tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Cinta pertamanya... Gadis yang paling dicintainya.. Telah pergi... Naruto merasa pipinya menghangat.

"Naruto... "Kakashi menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Naruto tetap diam, tak bergeming. Sakura yang melihat itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Naruto... Sudahlah... Jangan menangis terus..."ucap Sakura menghibur Naruto. Naruto memberi lirikan sinis ke Sakura.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu!!!"bentak Naruto menepis tangan Sakura lalu pergi. Padahal, upacara pemakaman Hinata belum selesai. Daripada dia harus meledak dan menjadi kyuubi di tempat itu, lebih baik dia pergi, pikirnya.

Sakura terkejut. Tak biasanya Naruto bersikap kasar padanya. Sakura melirik peti mati yang akan dikubur itu. Seulas senyum tampak di bibir Sakura. Ino yang melihatnya curiga.

Naruto membanting pintu apartemennya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang mungkin, melepaskan semua kemarahan dan kesedihan di dadanya.

"AAAARRRRRRGGHHHHHH!!! HINATA-CHAN!!! KENAPA?! KENAPA KAU PERGI?! PADAHAL... PADAHAL, AKU BELUM MEMINTA MAAF PADAMU!!! AKU RINDU KAMU!!! Hiks... Hiks.. Maafkan aku..."teriak Naruto membanting semua barang yang ada di kamarnya itu. Air matanya deras. Lelaki berambut pirang ini memegang dadanya. Sakit.

Naruto mengambil sebuah bingkai foto. Dimana, terdapat dirinya dan Hinata sedang menikmati sebuah festival musim panas di Konohagakure. Hinata memakai yukata lavender dan obi putih bercorak bunga anggrek. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat setengah dengan ikat rambut lavender pemberian Naruto. Sangat manis dan anggun. Tetapi, semua itu hanyalah kenangan.

Tok... tok... Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen Naruto. Dengan malas, ia beranjak menuju pintu apartemennya. Dan, tampak seorang gadis merah muda berbaju hitam yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hay Naruto!"sapa Sakura. Naruto tak menyahut.

"Ada apa,Sakura?"Sakura terkejut. Tak biasanya Naruto memanggilnya tanpa suffix chan. Dan,terlebih lagi, Naruto tampak judes padanya.

"Tidak. Aku tadi hanya sekedar lewat dan ingin melihat keadaanmu. Huuffft... Apartemenmu berantakan sekali. Tak punya waktu kah kau membersihkan ini semua?"keluh Sakura. Naruto tak menjawab. Wajahnya masih tampak murung. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih terus. Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?"ajak Sakura. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Sakura mengira Naruto akan menerima ajakkannya.

"Kau gila, Sakura?! Hinata-chan baru saja dimakamkan!!! Kuburannya pun masih basah!!! Dan, kau mengajakku berkencan?! Tidak punya perasaan!!!"bentak Naruto. Sakura terkejut.

"Kau tidak perlu membentakku, Naruto!Kalau kau tidak maupun, tidak apa-apa!! Aku hanya jengah melihatmu menangisi Hinata yang kini sudah tertimbun tanah itu!! Aku malah senang kini dia sudah mati!!!"sengit Sakura.

"Sakura!!! Jaga mulutmu!!!"PLAK!!! Naruto menampar Sakura. Sakura tersungkur jatuh.

"Naruto... How dare you!!! Beraninya kau menamparku!!"cerca Sakura. Nafas Naruto tersengal-sengal.

"Memang siapa dirimu sampai-sampai aku tak berani menamparmu?! Kalau aku mau, aku bisa membunuhmu!!! Dasar wanita jalang! Iblis!! Pergi kau dari sini!! Jangan pernah temui aku lagi!! Kita sudahi semuanya! YOU FUCKIN SUCH BITCH!!!"Naruto mendorong Sakura keluar.

"Ingat Naruto, berapa pun air mata yang kau keluarkan tak akan membuat Hinata hidup kembali!! Brengsek!!!"Sakura menendang pintu apartemen Naruto. Naruto tidak menghiraukannya. Di pikirannya saat ini, hanyalah penyesalan pada Hinata..

***

Neji merenung di kamarnya. Mengenang saat-saat ia bersama Hinata dulu. Saat ujian chunin, saat Neji hampir merenggut nyawa Hinata, kini Neji berusaha mati-matian melindungi nyawa Hinata dari siapapun. Ketika Hinata ada masalah, Neji siap jadi tempat pelampiasan masalah Hinata. Dan kini, semua itu terlalu cepat untuk di hilangkan. Neji merasa baru kemarin ia bersenang-senang dengan Hinata. Kenapa harus Hinata?Kenapa bukan dirinya saja?

"Hinata-sama... "seru Neji suaranya terdengar parau. Pipinya menghangat. Menangis.

Tanpa sengaja, ia menyentuh sebuah kertas yang ia temukan di samping jasad Hinata. Sejak melihat bunuh diri Hinata, sampai sekarang Neji belum membuka apa isi kertas itu. Dia masih terlalu sedih atas kematian Hinata.

Perlahan, Neji membuka kertas itu. Lama-kelamaan dahinya berkerut.

_Terluka oleh pisau pengkhianatan. Tergores oleh sebilah kekejaman. Saat langit mulai sore, ketika Matahari oranye tenggelam, Bunga Sakura menebarkan kelopaknya, saat itulah Lavender layu dan dilupakan._

"Apa ini? Aneh sekali... Seperti teka-teki..."gumam Neji meneruskan membacanya.

_Matahari oranye bangun kembali dengan sinar hangatnya. Sayang, Lavender telah layu. Sedikit dentingan piano lembut dan senyuman Matahari orange akan membuat Lavender tersenyum kembali._

"Mungkin ini teka-teki?"tebak Tenten membaca berulang-ulang kertas yang lusuh dan kusut. Neji hanya berpangku tangan saat ia menyuruh Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru untuk menemuinya ke warung dango membicarakan hal ini.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi... Teka-teki apa?"sahut Neji. Tenten membaca lagi kertas itu. Shikamaru merebutnya.

"Ini... sepertinya sebuah pesan..."kata Shikamaru tak yakin.

"Pesan? Pesan apa?"tanya Kiba mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pesan yang menyuruh kita untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata hingga dia bunuh diri dengan cara seperti itu..."jawab Shikamaru menopang dagu. Neji mengerutkan dahinya

"Tapi, apa yang dimaksud dengan matahari oranye, bunga sakura, dan lavender?"tanya Kiba. Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya.

Neji berpikir keras. Apa maksud semua ini? Matahari oranye, bunga sakura, lavender?? Aneh sekali...

***

Sakura mengusap rambut merah mudanya yang setengah basah itu. Kimono merah menutupi tubuh kurusnya. Ia mematut di depan cermin. Berputar-putar, mengagumi tubuh kurusnya itu.

"Hm... Aku cantik, sexy lagi...Kenapa Naruto malah lebih memilih Hinata daripada aku?Dasar bodoh..."ucap Sakura memuji dirinya sendiri.

Cewek bermata emerlad ini bergegas berganti pakaian, ia membuka lemari pakaiannya. Seketika, ada sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Sakura.

Ting. Seperti sebuah suara dentingan piano. Sakura terdiam. Sepertinya itu dari lantai bawah. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia turun ke lantai bawah. Di lihatnya Grand piano merahnya itu. Diam di tempat. Tak bergeming sedikit pun. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja. Atau, kucing yang tak sengaja masuk ke sini? Dasar iseng!"keluh Sakura bergegas balik menuju kamarnya lagi.

Tetapi, baru saja dia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mendengar piano itu berbunyi lagi. Kali ini, bukan 1 tuts saja. Tampaknya,piano itu bermain sendiri. Menciptakan sebuah lagu yang Sakura kenal. Padahal, di rumah itu hanya ada dirinya saja. Tak ada orang lain.

Harmonia. Itu yang terbenak di kepala Sakura. Lagu Harmonia. Lagu yang sangat Sakura kenal. Lagu favorit mantan sahabatnya itu. Bulu kuduk Sakura terasa berdiri. Ia tak berani membalikkan tubuhnya,t etapi ia penasaran. Tak mungkin piano itu bermain sendiri.

Perlahan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan gugup, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap piano merah itu. Sakura memelotokan matanya.

Hinata. Dengan gaun lavender yang lusuh, lehernya penuh dengan darah. Jari-jarinya memainkan piano itu dengan lincah. Pergelangan tangannya membusuk. Tampaknya, darahnya menghitam. Sakura tak bisa bersuara. Dia ingin teriak, tetapi tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Apa kabar... Sakura?"Hinata berhenti memainkan pianonya. Ia sedikit tersenyum mengerikan, tanpa menoleh ke Sakura. Rambutnya menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"K-kau mau apa?! Bu-bukankah kau sudah mati?!"tanya Sakura gugup. Keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya. Hinata tak menjawab. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku? Aku mau sekelopak bunga sakura yang manis..."jawab Hinata perlahan melangkah ke Sakura. Sakura ingin lari. Tetapi, rasanya Hinata memberi genjutsu padanya agar tidak lari kemana-mana. Tentu mustahil, Hinata sudah meninggal. Kalau pun hidup, Hinata bukan ahli genjutsu.

"Jangan dekati aku!!"teriak Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya ingin berlari. Tetapi, Hinata sudah didepannya. Menghadang.

"Kenapa buru-buru, Cantik? Kau tidak rindu padaku? Kita kan... Sahabat... "ujar Hinata melangkah membuat Sakura mundur dan mundur.

"A-apa kau mau balas dendam?! Iya, balas dendam?! Ayo, bunuh aku!!!"tantang Sakura setengah panik. Pinggulnya menyentuh Grand piano merah itu. Ia ter-skak.

"...."

"Kenapa diam?! Kau mau balas dendam kan?! Ayo, bunuh aku!! Pengecut!! Pergi kau dari sini!!!"teriak Sakura. Tangannya menggegam pinggiran piano yang terbuka itu. Hinata diam. Lalu, menghilang. Sakura bernafas lega.

BRAKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Kyaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!"jerit Sakura. Tangannya terjepit penutup piano itu. Saking kencangnya, rasanya jari-jari Sakura tidak dapat digerakkan. Ia berusaha mengeluarkannya.

"Ugh!! Arrrgggh!!! Hah... hah... Ugh!! Jariku... Tidak dapat digerakkan..."gumam Sakura. Kelihatannya, jarinya tampak retak. Tubuhnya mengigil ketakutan. Hinata benar-benar akan membunuhnya! Padahal, dia hanya bercanda berbicara seperti itu agar Hinata pergi. Ternyata, Hinata tidak main-main.

"Kau takut, Cantik?"tanya Hinata yang sudah di belakang Sakura. Sakura menoleh. Belum sempat melihat wajah Hinata, gadis berambut Indigo ini sudah keburu mencekik Sakura hingga tak bisa bernafas.

"Pengkhianatan itu sangat menyakitkan bukan? Bisa membuat satu nyawa menghilang..."ucap Hinata lirih. Kuku jarinya memanjang. Sakura melototkan matanya. Ia ingin berteriak, tetapi tak bisa.

"Dan, sebelum kau pergi bagaimana kalau aku mempercantik dirimu?"kata Hinata menyeringai. Perlahan, ia mencakar wajah Sakura dengan telunjuknya.

Sakura meringis kesakitan. Perih. Sakit. Hinata semakin keras mencakar wajahnya. Darah bercucuran dari wajah Sakura. Terbuat goresan-goresan luka yang mengerikan.

Entah mengapa, Hinata melepaskan Sakura begitu saja. Sakura jatuh tersungkur di bawah Grand Piano. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia terbatuk.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Ugh... "Hinata diam di tempat. Tak bergeming sedikit pun. Sakura menatapnya dengan ketakutan. Ia mundur dengan tergesa menjauhi Hinata.

"Pergi!! Pergi kau!! Su... sudah puaskah kau hah?!!"teriak Sakura berlari ke kamarnya dengan tertatih-tatih. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras dan segera menguncinya. Menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Tidak... Ini tidak mungkin terjadi... "gumam Sakura menangis ketakutan. Ia duduk di kasurnya dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

Tes... Sakura tersentak. Suara itu? Seperti suara air yang jatuh dari atas. Sakura melihat telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin itu. Setetes cairan berwarna merah. Seketika, Sakura merinding. Dengan perlahan, ia mendongakan kepalanya melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Mata Sakura membulat seakan ingin keluar melihat apa yang ada di langit-langit kamarnya.

_Darah berwarna pink akan segera aku musnahkan... Jadi, tunggulah saat kereta kematian menjemputmu... Sakura..._

Sebuah tulisan di langit-langit kamar Sakura yang di tulis dengan darah oleh Hinata membuat Sakura ketakutan luar biasa. Air matanya menumpuk di pelupuknya.

"TIDAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

***

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. Rasa curiga memenuhi perasaannya sekarang. Ia membalut luka di wajah dan jari Sakura yang remuk itu. Wajah Sakura tampak seperti orang yang dikejar oleh seorang psikopat.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali... "tanya Ino meletakkan kembali perbannya ke kotak obat. Sakura mengangguk.

"Benarkah jarimu itu remuk karena terjepit pintu? Dan, luka di wajahmu itu terbuat saat kau sedang naik sepeda terjatuh?"  
tanya Ino curiga. Sakura terkejut. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"I... iya. Benar!! Masa kau tidak percaya dengan ku sih, Ino?"jawab Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Ino dan menutupi semuanya. Ino mengerutkan dahinya. Melihat luka di wajah dan jari Sakura.

Hmmm... Tidak mungkin ada orang terjepit pintu hingga remuk seperti itu. Mungkin, hanya bengkak atau luka dalam saja. Dan, separah-parahnya orang jatuh dari sepeda, tidak mungkin hasil goresannya lurus seperti itu. Seperti sebuah cakaran.

"Baiklah Sakura... Sudah selesai... Nanti, kalau kau butuh apa-apa bilang aku ya.."kata Ino menutup kotak obatnya.

"Ino... Apa... Aku boleh menginap di sini semalam saja?"pinta Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Menginap? Meski mereka telah bersahabat sejak bertahun-tahun, Sakura tak pernah menginap di rumahnya kecuali kalau dia lagi ada masalah atau bosan di rumah atau apalah yang menyebabkan dia tidak betah di rumahnya.

"Masalah apa?"tanya Ino sebelum menjawab. Sakura diam. Tangannya bergetar. Ino tahu itu. Sebagai ninja petarung dan ninja medis, ia bisa meneliti perbedaan yang ada pada orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Ti-tidak... Aku hanya ingin menginap saja di rumahmu... Aku bosan di rumah... Bolehkah?"pinta Sakura lagi. Ino menghela nafas. Ino tahu, bahwa sahabatnya ini menutupi sesuatu darinya. Tetapi, Sakura tampaknya memang tidak ingin masalahnya diketahui orang lain termasuk Ino. Daripada memulai pertengkaran, Ino lebih memilih diam dan menganggukan kepalanya. Yah, setidaknya sahabatnya ini masih mau menemuinya walau tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya.

***

Kiba, Tenten, Neji dan Naruto sedang berkumpul di depan makam Hinata. Mereka menemani Naruto yang sejak 2 malam tak kembali ke apartemennya hanya karena ingin melihat makam Hinata. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya membiru. Matanya tampak lelah dan sayu.

"Naruto... Sudahlah... Jangan bersedih terus... Kalau kau menangisi Hinata terus, Hinata juga pasti sedih melihat kau bukan Naruto yang dulu periang..."hibur Tenten. Naruto tetap diam tak menjawab. Memegang nisan Hinata.

"Kalian tak tahu bagaimana rasanya di tinggal orang yang mencintai kalian sepanjang hidupnya... Dan aku, adalah orang terbodoh sepanjang masa karena menyia-nyiakan itu semua..."ucap Naruto lirih.

"Ya kami tahu itu... Tapi... "belum selesai Kiba berkata Naruto memotongnya.

"DIAM KALIAN!!!!! KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI PERASAAN AKU!!!!!!! JANGAN SOK PEDULI PADAKU!!! PERGI DAN TINGGALKAN AKU DI SINI SENDIRI BERSAMA HINATA-CHAN!!!!!"bentak Naruto mengusir teman-temannya. Kiba terkejut.

"Haaaaaa... Sudahlah... Dia memang kepala batu... Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Mau menjenguk Miru-chan. Kata Hito-niisan dia menangis terus-menerus dari pagi. Ja matte... "Kiba melambaikan tangannya. Yang lainnya masih menunggu Naruto yang menangis meraung-raung di depan makam Hinata.

_**Tak akan ada tempat bagi seorang pengkhianat...**_

TBC........

* * *

Walah!!! Bagus ga? Bagus ga? *mata berkedip-kedip*. Ini fic editan aku yang sebelumnya ceritanya tuh kacau banget! Makanya aku edit lagi. Please review.... –w-


	2. Clue

Aye, aye, aye, aye! Wuuuu! Bersoraklah readers! *nari bawa pom-pom*. Blue akhirnya update fict ini. Fict ini khusus Blue persembahkan untuk Hime-chan yang saat itu mengirimkan PM untuk menyuruh Blue melanjutkan fict ini. Arigatou Hime-chan! Karena sarannya, Blue jadi ga lupa untuk melanjutkan fict ini padahal niatnya ga mau nerusin lagi –ditabok-. Oh ya, Blue mau memberitahu kalau fict ini sebenarnya ada Sakura-bashing apalagi saat chapter 3 nanti. Maka itu, Blue sarankan untuk Sakura lover sebelum membaca fict ini silahkan klik back agar tidak menimbulkan konflik dengan Blue. Okey?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

Enjoy it

* * *

**Time To Death with Piano**

Mata Miru terlihat bengkak dan merah. Sudah semalaman ia menangisi Hinata, sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Didekapnya foto Hinata yang sedang tersenyum manis. Miru memandang foto itu lama. Pipinya seketika menghangat. Bahunya bergetar.

"Hinata-chaaaaan! Kenapa? Kenapa kamu tinggalin aku? Kamu... kamu satu-satunya sahabat yang selalu ada buat aku! Dengan siapa aku curhat tentang Kiba-kun? Dengan siapa aku pergi ke perpustakaan Konoha? Dengan siapa aku makan es krim cherry sambil naik sepeda? Dengan siapa aku merundingkan misi? DENGAN SIAPA HINATA-CHAN?" teriak Miru di depan foto Hinata. Hatako Aiko, ibu Miru sedih melihat putrinya selalu seperti itu sejak kemarin.

Miru mengusap matanya. Ia lelah. Lelah menangisi Hinata yang tak akan pernah hidup kembali. Ia menuju jendelanya. Dilihatnya kebun strawberry dan melon miliknya. Lebih tepat, milik dia dan Hinata. Dulu mereka berdua senang sekali berkebun. Strawberry milik Miru, dan melon milik Hinata. Mereka menanam buah kesukaan masing-masing di halaman belakang rumah Miru. Miru menatap kebunnya itu dengan sendu.

Seketika, ekor matanya menangkap seorang gadis bergaun lavender. Kulitnya tampak pucat, poninya menutupi wajahnya sehingga Miru tak bisa melihat siapa gadis itu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia menuju kebunnya itu. Tetapi nihil. Tak ada jejaknya.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya. Seketika, ia mendengar suara yang menurutnya sangat familiar.

_Miru-chan... Tolong aku... Tolong aku..._

Bulu kuduk Miru berdiri. Ia merasakan hawa yang tak mengenakan. Miru menggelengkan kepalanya. Pasti itu hanya ilusinya saja karena terlalu menyayangi Hinata. Ia kembali ke kasurnya.

Saat ia berbalik, gadis yang dilihatnya tadi sudah berada di depan matanya. Rambut indigonya berantakan, pergelangan tangannya berdarah, bahkan membusuk. Lehernya terus mengeluarkan darah. Miru menahan nafas.

"HUWAAAAAAA!" jerit Miru. Ia meloncat dari kasurnya. Setelah diperhatikan, ia mengenal siapa gadis itu. Itu... Hinata...

Hinata melangkah ke arahnya. Miru tersudut. Ia berusaha lari. Saat Hinata hampir di depannya, ia berlari menuju pintu sambil berteriak kencang.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Dan, tiba-tiba... BRAK! Seseorang mendobrak pintu kamar Miru.

"Miru-chan, ada apa? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak?"tanya Kiba yang kini di depan ambang pintu kamar Miru. Miru langsung memeluk Kiba. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Kiba heran melihat kekasihnya itu. Dipeluknya kekasihnya itu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hey Miru-chan. Miru-chan!" panggil Kiba mengguncang-guncang tubuh Miru. Miru melihat Kiba dengan mata ketakutan. Setelah sadar itu Kiba, ia mengatur nafasnya.

"Ada apa, Miru-chan? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak?" tanya Kiba lembut. Miru menangis di dada Kiba.

"Hi... Hinata-chan..." gumam Miru lirih. Kiba mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hinata? Ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Kiba lagi. Miru menunjuk kasurnya.

"Hi... Hinata-chan... Ta... tadi dia... di situ... Dia... Datang... ke sini... Dia... minta tolong padaku..."jawab Miru. Kiba melihat kasur Miru. Kosong. Tak ada siapapun.

"Mana? Aku tak melihat siapapun."kata Kiba. Miru langsung menengok. Matanya melotot ketika melihat kasurnya tidak ada siapapun.

"Ta-tapi benar! Tadi di sini ada Hinata-chan! Ta-tadi dia..."Tubuh Miru hendak jatuh ke bawah lalu di tangkap Kiba. Ia pingsan.

"Pasti dia terlalu kelelahan karena menangisi Hinata. Haaaaah... Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku temani dia dulu..." gumam Kiba menidurkan Miru di kasurnya.

#0#0#0#0#0#0

"Benarkah? Mustahil sekali hal seperti itu terjadi." kata Neji setelah Kiba bercerita apa yang terjadi dengan Miru.

"Yah... Awalnya aku tak percaya... Tetapi, Miru-chan bukanlah orang yang suka bercanda di saat duka seperti ini. Aku lihat dari tatapan matanya, dia memang seperti orang ketakutan." sahut Kiba. Neji memegang dagunya.

Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana kanannya. Dan, ia memegang secarik teras yang kelihatan sudah tua dan lusuh. dan lusuh. Kiba mengambilnya. Tanpa membacanya, ia hanya membolak-balikkan kertas itu.

"Menurut kau, ada hubungannya dengan ini?"tanya Kiba mengacungkan kertas itu. Neji mengangguk. Tenten merebutnya.

"Apa hubungannya?" Neji mengangkat bahunya. Seketika, Naruto lewat di depan mereka. Melihat teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di tempat latihan Team 7 Naruto menghampirinya.

"Hey, sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Naruto. Neji, Tenten, dan Kiba mendongakan kepalanya.

"Naruto, kau rupanya." kata Tenten. Naruto duduk di samping Kiba.

"Ada apa ini? Sepertinya, kalian sedang membicarakan hal yang serius." kata Naruto. Kiba, Tenten dan Neji saling berpandangan. Kiba menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Miru.

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Mustahil!" seru Naruto terkejut. Kiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas yang dipegangnya tadi kepada Naruto. Naruto mengambilnya dengan raut wajah penasaran. Dibacanya apa yang tertulis di situ.

_Terluka oleh pisau pengkhianatan.__Tergores oleh sebilah kekejaman.__Saat langit mulai sore,__ketika Matahari oranye tenggelam,__Bunga Sakura menebarkan kelopaknya,__saat itulah Lavender layu dan dilupakan._

_Matahari oranye bangun kembali dengan sinar hangatnya.__Sayang__,Lavender telah layu.__Sedikit sinar kehangatan Matahari oranye akan membuat Lavender cerah kembali._

"Apa ini? Matahari oranye, Bunga Sakura dan Lavender? Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto mengangkat kertas itu. Tenten mengangkat bahunya.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, Naruto..." jawab Neji singkat. Naruto menatap kertas lusuh itu.

"Sudahlah, aku pun tak mengerti apa maksud dari kertas itu. Aku pulang dulu..." Naruto mengembalikan kertas itu ke Kiba. Dengan langkah lunglai, ia berjalan pulang ke apartemennya.

"Pasti dia masih sedih..." gumam Neji menghela nafas.

Naruto memasuki apartemennya. Melepas ikat kepalanya dan tiduran di kasurnya. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya kosong sekarang. Biasanya, sore-sore begini dia sudah jalan-jalan dengan Hinata sambil makan es krim blueberry dan jeruk kesukaan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Huh? Hinata-chan lagi? Huftttt... Baka..." umpat Naruto pada dirinya sendiri setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya mengingat Hinata ... Terlalu manis untuk dilupakan...

Fuuuuuh... Naruto merasa ada yang menggelitik lehernya. Ia segera beranjak bangun. Siapa? Angin tidak sedang bertiup. Lalu, tadi itu apa? Bulu kuduk Naruto seketika berdiri.

"Heuum... Aku mungkin hanya berilusi... Hanya perasaanku saja..." kata Naruto. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di kasurnya. Memejamkan matanya.

_Ting._ Naruto membuka matanya. Suara apa itu? Naruto beranjak dari tidurnya. Mendengarkan apa yang ia dengar tadi. Semakin lama, suara itu semakin jelas. Dan, bingo. Naruto mengetahui suara apa itu.

"Inikan... Lagu Harmonia yang suka Hinata-chan mainkan? Tidak mungkin..." gumam Naruto. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Melihat ke ruang tamunya. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Mungkin aku terlalu memikirkan Hinata-chan.. Ah, aku lapar. Lebih baik aku makan dulu." Naruto mengambil sebuah ramen instan dan menyeduhnya. Suasananya sangat sepi. Kecapannya pun bisa terdengar.

Ia mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengambil segelas air dingin. Ketika akan meminumnya, ia mencium sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Kok amis? Kayak bau darah." ucap Naruto melihat minumannya. Air yang tadinya jernih bening kini berganti warna. Merah segar. Naruto menjatuhkan gelasnya itu hingga pecah.

"A-apa itu?" seru Naruto bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Aneh... ini sungguh aneh... Ia mendengar lagu Harmonia yang suka dimainkan oleh Hinata,dan air tadi berubah menjadi... darah?

_"Naruto-kun..."_

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Ada seseorang yang , sepertinya ia mengenalnya.

"Siapa itu?" panggil Naruto.

_"Naruto-kun...__Kenapa... Kenapa kau jahat padaku?"_

Suara itu lagi. Dan, kali ini Naruto benar-benar panik. Ia melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Mencari sumber suara itu berada. Ia mengenal suara itu. Suara yang ia rindukan selama 3 minggu ini. Suara merdu yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Suara indah yang bisa membuatnya bermimpi indah.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto. Hening. Suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia ingin merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya lagi. Tetapi, niat itu diurungkannya. Ketika ia melihat seorang gadis bergaun lavender dengan wajah pucat. Naruto mengenalnya.

"Hi-Hinata-chan? Ke.. kenapa?" kata Naruto menunjuk gadis yang ternyata Hinata itu.

_"Naruto-kun...__Kenapa? Kenapa kau berbuat begitu padaku... Naruto-kun..."_

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto panik. Mata Hinata menatap dalam mata Naruto. Poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Perlahan, ia mendekati Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, aku minta maaf sama kamu! Maafin aku! Aku gak tahu kalau akhirnya terjadi seperti ini! Hinata-chan!" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringatnya deras mengucur dari dahinya. Huuu... Mimpi yang menyeramkan..

"Hah.. Hah... Hinata-chan... Hinata-chan... Hiks... Maafkan aku..." isak Naruto menangisi Hinata lagi. Ia tahu ia salah berbuat seperti itu. Baju hitamnya basah karena air matanya. Seorang gadis bergaun lavender memperhatikan dirinya dari luar jendela...

#0#0#0#0#0#0

Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lesu. Ia mengambil ramennya sedikit-sedikit. Membuat Pak Teuchi, pemilik kedai ramen itu geleng-geleng kepala. Pria paruh baya ini tahu apa penyebab yang membuat ninja periang ini menjadi murung dan pendiam seperti Sasuke..

"Hey, Naruto. Kenapa kau makan ramenmu dikit-dikit? Kau sedang tidak nafsu makan ya? Apa ramenku tidak enak?" tegur Teuchi membuat Naruto mendongakan kepalanya.

"Eh, tidak paman. Bukan ..."

"Masih memikirkan dirinya ya?" tebak Teuchi. Naruto menelan ludah. Mengapa semua orang jadi tahu persoalannya? Apa berita tentang dirinya yang jadi pendiam sudah menyebar keseluruh Desa Konoha?

Heuummm... Jangan lupa, Naruto. Siapa yang tidak kenal kau? Ninja pembuat onar yang selalu mencari perhatian dengan masalah. Yang selalu membuat orang kesal. Seorang anak kecil yang ditubuhnya terdapat rubah ekor sembilan. Terlebih lagi, dia adalah kekasih dari Hyuuga Hinata... euhm... Ralat... **Tunangan** dari Hyuuga Hinata, seorang heir dari klan terkenal dan terkuat di Desa Konoha. Seorang gadis kembang desa Konoha yang terkenal manis, anggun, dan kebaikan hatinya pada orang lain. Dan, berita pertunangan mereka pun serangga pun sudah tahu. Jadi, tak heran kalau orang-orang di desanya bisa menebak tepat apa penyebab Naruto menjadi pendiam.

Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk. Beberapa helai mie tidak ikut dimakannya. Biasanya, mangkuk itu sudah bersih tak perlu dicuci lagi sehingga membuat pekerjaan Ayame agak ringan. Tapi, kali ini berbeda...

"Baiklah Paman, aku sudah selesai. Uangnya aku taruh meja ya. Arigatou."kata Naruto lalu keluar dari kedai ramen itu. Teuchi hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja.

Langkah Naruto gontai. Menuju Taman Konoha. Mencabut sehelai rumput. Memandangnya lama, lalu membuangnya. Terus begitu, sampai akhirnya ada suara yang menegurnya.

"Bisa kau hentikan perbuatan tololmu itu hah?" tegur orang itu. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya lesu. Mata Lavender. Naruto mengenal mata itu. Tetapi, bukan mata itu yang dicarinya. Itu bukan Hinata.

"Ada apa, Neji?" tanya Naruto pandangannya menghadap lurus lagi. Neji duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memikirkannya terus?" tanya Neji.

"Mungkin sampai aku mati..." jawab Naruto santai. Neji hanya diam. Tak merespon apapun.

"Neji, kau percaya dengan arwah gentayangan?" tanya Naruto. Neji mengerutkan dahinya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Neji balik. Naruto menghela nafas. Memandang langit yang tampak cerah berwarna biru. Tetapi, tidak cerah untuk hati Naruto saat ini.

"Hinata-chan... Dia.. Mendatangiku di mimpi..."Neji membulatkan matanya. Naruto tahu Neji pasti akan mengeluarkan ekspresinya.

"Dia... Menatapku... Wajahnya mengerikan... Pucat... Penuh darah... Dengan tatapan ingin membunuhku... Aku..." Bahu Naruto bergetar. Sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari matanya. Neji memegang bahunya.

"Naruto... Kau..."

"KALAU SAJA AKU MASIH PUNYA KESEMPATAN UNTUK BERTEMU DAN MEMINTA MAAF DENGAN HINATA-CHAN, INI TIDAK AKAN TERJADI! AKU TIDAK AKAN SEPERTI INI! INI SEMUA SALAHKU! BODOH! AKU MEMANG ORANG PALING BODOH SEDUNIA!" teriak Naruto lalu berlari pulang. Neji hendak mengejarnya, tapi buat apa? Toh, menghibur dia hanya menambah penderitaannya saja.

"Meminta maaf? Memang, apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Hinata-sama sehingga ia ingin meminta maaf pada Hinata-sama? Jangan-jangan... Hinata-sama diper—Akh! Neji, kau tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu!" ujar Neji mengkhayal sendiri. Sampai saat inipun, belum diketahui apa penyebab Hinata bunuh diri.

#0#0#0#0#0#0

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di kasur bersprei biru tua itu. Ia habis membantu Ino melayani pelanggan yang akan membeli bunga. Dan itu, terasa berat sekali baginya karena dia belum terbiasa. Menatap langit-langit kamar Ino yang berwarna kuning cerah itu.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa, lama-kelamaan warnanya menjadi merah? Apa matanya sudah rabun warna? Apa dia harus periksa mata?

Clep... Sesuatu menetes ke hidung Sakura. Sakura mencoleknya. Jari telunjuknya bergetar begitu tahu apa yang dipegangnya itu. Dengan wajah pucat,ia mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Dan...

_"Darah merah muda yang manis, akan selalu tercium dimana saja... Tunggulah sampai kupu-kupu lavender mengambil nektarmu..."_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ino tersentak. Itu kan suara Sakura? Ada apa? Kenapa dia berteriak? Buru-buru Ino berlari ke kamarnya dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura! Ada apa?"Sakura langsung berlari ke pelukkan Ino. Ia menunjuk langit-langit kamar Ino.

"Da... darah..."tunjuk Sakura. Ino mengadah ke atas. Mengerutkan alisnya.

"Darah? Kau ngelantur ya? Mana ada darah dikamarku! Memang aku ini psikopat? Aneh-aneh saja kau..." protes Ino. Mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura. Sakura tercengang bahwa tulisan darah tadi sudah tidak ada.

"Ta-tadi benar ada darah! Lihat telunjukku!"Sakura mengangkat telunjuknya. Matanya membulat. Putih bersih.

"Apa? Kenapa dengan telunjukmu hah? Kau ini kenapa sih Sakura? Pasti kau kecapekan. Lebih baik, sekarang kau mandi air hangat dan istirahat. Agar pikiranmu tenang yah." kata Ino meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura memegang kepalanya. Takut. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya gemetaran, keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya. Mengerikan. Ancaman Hinata tak main-main. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Meminta bantuan Ino? Tadi saja, Ino mengiranya mengigau.

"Oh, Tuhan. Tolong aku..."doa Sakura gemetaran. Gadis itu tersenyum di balik jendela kayu itu melihat Sakura ketakutan.

Ino sedang menyiram bunga lili ungunya sambil bersenandung kecil. Tampak pelangi buatan yang berasal dari rintik-rintik selang air yang Ino pegang.

Fuuuuuuuh... Ino tersentak. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik lehernya. Euhm.. apa sedang berangin? Rasanya tidak. Cuaca sedang panas-panasnya. Tampak, beberapa orang diluar toko Ino mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan kipas dan banyak orang yang membeli es krim.

"Ah... Mungkin perasaanku saja..."gumam Ino melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

_"Ino-chan..."_

Ino bergidik ada seseorang yang membisiki dirinya sambil menghembuskan nafas membuat telinga Ino terasa geli. Ino menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada siapapun. Ino menelan ludah.

Ino menaruh selangnya disamping bunga mawar biru. Melepaskan celemek yang dikenakannya. Dan, seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ino merasakan hawa yang tak mengenakkan.

_"Ino-chan... Tolong aku..."_

"Su.. suara itu... Aku mengenalnya... Rasanya, familiar sekali. Itu kan suara..." Ino membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Dan, sudah berdiri seorang gadis bergaun lavender di dekat pot bunga lavender. Celemek yang menggantung ditangannya kini terjatuh.

"Hi... Hinata?" seru Ino kaget. Mata aquanya melotot. Tubuhnya gemetar. Hinata menunduk tak bergeming walau ia dengar Ino memanggil namanya.

_"Ino-chan... Tolong aku..."_kata Hinata. Wajahnya pucat menyeramkan. Air mata Ino sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Takut. Panik. Ingin berteriak tak satupun suaranya yang keluar.

"Hi... Hinata.. .A-apa yang bisa kulakukan un-untukmu?"jawab Ino ketakutan. Hinata perlahan mendekati Ino. Ino tak bisa bergerak.

_"Tolong aku, Ino-chan.. Tolong bebaskan aku..."_rintih Hinata seperti kesakitan. Tangannya bergetar. Ino melihatnya dengan ketakutan. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Hinata benar-benar sedang kesakitan.

"Ba-baiklah... Ta-tapi, aku bisa apa?"tanya Ino dengan ada bicara gagap.

_"Kertas itu... Yang bisa menjadi petunjuk..."_jawab Hinata. Ino mengerutkan dahinya.

Wuuuuuusssssssshhhhhh! Tiba-tiba angin meniup kencang, menebarkan debu-debu jalan masuk ke toko Ino dan membuat Ino kelilipan. Setelah matanya bersih dari debu, Ino melihat pot lavender itu.

Hinata sudah tidak ada. Tubuh Ino gemetaran. Tangannya saling mengenggam erat. Keringat dingin keluar dari peluhnya. Ia memegang dahinya.

"Mu.. mungkin aku kecapekan... uggghhhhh... Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi?" keluh Ino memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat itu.

"Hey!"

"HUWAAAAAA! Naruto? Kau ini bikin kaget saja, dasar baka!" omel Ino pada Naruto yang menepuk keras bahunya. Naruto menatap Ino dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kau kenapa? Seperti habis melihat hantu saja." tanya Naruto. Ino menggeleng. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya.

_"Errrrggggggggh! Gue emang habis ketemu hantu, ditambah elo ngagetin gue! Dasar!"_

"Kau ada perlu apa? Mau beli bunga?" tanya Ino setelah nafasnya kembali normal.

"Tentu saja aku ingin beli bunga. Kalau aku beli ramen, tidak mungkin aku ke sini." jawab Naruto mendengus kecil. Ino tersenyum melihatnya. Dasar konyol.

"Beli bunga apa?"

"Sebuket mawar putih ya... Dan, beberapa tangkai lavender..." kata Naruto sedih ketika mengatakan 'lavender'. Ino sedikit terkejut, yah Ino tahu Naruto mau mengunjungi makam Hinata. Tanpa banyak tanya, Ino dengan cepat merangkai dan membungkus bunga itu.

"Mau mengunjungi Hinata ya?" tebak Ino. Bingo. Wajah Naruto gampang ditebak. Tak seharusnya Ino bertanya seperti itu. 2 detik kemudian, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

"Yaaaaah... Kau tahu itu... Terima kasih bunganya.."ucap Naruto setelah membayar bunga mawar dan lavender itu. Lalu, dengan cepat ia pergi menuju makam Hinata. Ino menghela nafas. Ini aneh sekali...

#0#0#0#0#0#0

Setelah kejadian itu, Ino menyuruh Sai menemuinya di Taman Konoha. Dan, 3 menit kemudian cowok berambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat ini datang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Ino? Kau tampak tegang sekali.." tanya Sai begitu sampai dan duduk di samping Ino.

"Tentu saja aku tegang, Sai-kun! Kau pasti tidak percaya apa yang akan kuceritakan." omel Ino karena Sai mengira ia bercanda.

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Kau mau cerita apa?" tanya Sai lagi. Ino menelan ludah. Benarkah ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Sai? Bagaimana kalau Sai tidak mempercayainya?

"Ta-tadi siang, a-aku bertemu... Hinata..." kata Ino menyebut nama Hinata pelaaan sekali seperti hembusan angin. Tapi, dapat didengar oleh Sai.

"Hinata? Maksud kau? Aku tak mengerti..." kata Sai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Tadi siang, aku melihat Hinata di tokoku. Wajahnya pucat, menyedihkan, mengerikan. Dan, dia minta tolong sesuatu padaku..."ucap Ino dengan wajah ketakutan. Sai memeluk bahu Ino.

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Dia.. minta tolong untuk dibebaskan.. aku pun juga tidak mengerti.. Tetapi, dia juga mengatakan bahwa kertas itu yang menjadi petunjuk.." jawab Ino menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sai. Sai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dibebaskan? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sai. Ino menggeleng. Sai menghela nafas.

"A-aku takut Sai-kun... A-aku takut kalau Hinata akan menghampiriku lagi..." kata Ino menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sai

"Sudah, tenang saja. Kan ada aku. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa cerita padaku. Lagipula, Hinata kelihatannya tak ingin menyakitimu. Dia hanya ingin minta tolong padamu." sahut Sai mengelus pundak Ino.

"I.. iya... Aku tahu... Tapi, tetap saja aku takut..." ujar Ino. Sai tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu. Yaaaaah.. Sai tahu Ino memang penakut, maka dari itu Ino menyuruh Sai untuk menemuinya untuk menceritakan semua ini. Sebab, ia takut kalau cerita pada yang lain mereka akan mengir kalau Ino hanya berkhayal.

"Sudah ya, lebih baik kau pulang istirahat. Tenangkan pikiranmu ya." bujuk Sai. Ino mengangguk. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali. Mungkin karena terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Setelah mengantar Ino pulang, Sai menuju ke tempat latihan team 9. Ia berniat menemui Neji setelah mendengar cerita dari Ino. Cowok putih pucat ini sempat mendengar bahwa Miru juga pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan, Miru sampai pingsan melihat Hinata datang menemuinya.

Sesampai di sana, ia celingukan. Tak menemukan seorang pun disana. Sai menghela nafas. Saat akan berbalik dan berniat untuk kembali ke rumah, seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan mengejutkan Sai.

"Haaaaah, Neji. Mengagetkanku saja kau ini." protes Sai. Neji mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Neji. Sai mengajak Neji duduk di salah satu pohon yang rindang dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Ino.

"Hah? Benarkah? Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" seru Neji setelah mendengar cerita Ino. Sai menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu pasti karena dia tidak mengalami hal itu. Neji menopang dagunya.

"Aku pun juga kaget mendengar Ino bercerita seperti itu, Neji. Tapi, bagaimanapun Ino mengatakan itu semua dengan jujur. Kalau tidak salah, Miru pacarnya Kiba itu juga bertemu dengan Hinata bukan? Yang jadi pertanyaan, ada urusan apa Hinata sampai-sampai dia meminta tolong pada Ino dan Miru?" kata Sai penasaran. Neji pun berpikir hal yang sama. Ia ingat, pernah membaca di suatu majalah misteri mengatakan bila kita bertemu dengan makhluk halus yang masih bergentayangan di dunia, berarti mereka punya urusan yang belum selesai atau mereka menginginkan sesuatu yang belum didapatkannya.

"Sai, aku pernah membaca di suatu majalah. Disitu dijelaskan bila seseorang bertemu dengan makhluk halus yang masih bergentayangan di dunia, itu artinya mereka punya urusan yang belum selesai di dunia atau mereka menginginkan sesuatu yang belum didapatkannya." ucap Neji menatap rumput-rumput yang bergoyang.

"Aku juga pernah mendengar hal itu. Tapi, urusan apa? Memang, Hinata punya masalah apa sehingga dia masih bergentayangan di dunia ini?" tanya Sai penasaran. Neji menggeleng.

"Kau tahu sendiri, Sai. Penyebab Hinata-sama bunuh diri pun belum diketahui. Semalam sebelum dia meninggal, dia pulang dengan wajah penuh air mata dan dia mengurung dirinya. Aku sempat bertanya dan membujuk dia keluar dan menceritakan masalahnya padaku, tetapi dia tak mau dan tak keluar kamar meski sudah ... Terjadilah hal tragis itu..." kata Neji terdengar parau suaranya menahan tangis.

"Ya. Itu memang masih sebuah misteri. Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus memecahkan misteri ini. Sebelum teman-teman kita yang lain akan didatangi Hinata juga." ucap Sai menepuk bahu Neji. Neji menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Ada misi yang harus aku kerjakan." kata Sai sambil beranjak berdiri. Neji mengangguk dan setelah Sai meninggalkannya, ia merenungkan sesuatu.

_"Apa yang terjadi denganmu__,Hinata-sama..?"_

#0#0#0#0#0#0

Sakura membereskan bajunya. Perasaannya agak tenang sekarang, karena sudah 2 malam Hinata tak menerornya. Dan, Sakura berpikir kalau Hinata tidak akan menganggunya lagi .Dia bersiap pulang hari ini karena tidak ingin merepotkan Ino.

"Wah, sudah bersiap pulang, Sakura? Kenapa buru-buru? Aku senang kok kau di sini." kata Ino melihat Sakura memasukkan bajunya ke ranselnya.

"Hahahahahaha. Tidak apa, Ino. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Kau ini, kita kan sudah sahabat sejak kecil kenapa kau masih berpikiran seperti itu? Seperti kau baru mengenalku 2 hari yang lalu." protes Ino. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Sebelum kau pulang, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama dulu? Okasaan sudah masak masakan banyak. Tidak cukup kan kalau hanya aku dan Okasaan yang makan? Otousan sedang pergi keluar." ajak Ino. Sakura mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Ino keluar. Dibalik pintu, seorang gadis memandang Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh dan penuh benci.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap Ino dan Sakura saat akan memakan makanan mereka. Okasaan Ino hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ouw, Kasaan lupa. Tadi,Asuma-sensei memesan 2 buket mawar merah dan mawar putih. Kasaan mau ke rumah Asuma-sensei dulu ya." kata Okasaan Ino meninggalkan 2 gadis itu di ruang makan.

"Sakura, sebentar ya. Ada pelanggan yang mau beli bunga tuh." kata Ino di sambut anggukan Sakura. Sakura makan dengan lahap dan perlahan. Ia mengambil gelas di sampingnya yang berisi air mineral. Baru 1 tegukan, ia memuntahkan minuman itu.

"Ugghhh! Minuman apa itu? Rasanya aneh sekali! " cerocos Sakura setelah memuntahkan minuman itu. Ia melihat dengan jelas apa yang diminumnya itu.

Darah... Sontak,gelas yang dipegang Sakura jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping. Matanya melotot. Dia melihat piring makannya. Gadis pink ini tak menemukan lauk dan nasi dipiringnya. Melainkan, beberapa belatung dan cacing berdarah serta ada 3 buah jari disana.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!" Sakura mundur dengan tergesa hingga ia jatuh. Sakura melihat Hinata tengah tersenyum melihat dia takut di seberang meja makan. Sakura ketakutan setengah mati.

Tes... Rambut Sakura terkena sesuatu yang cair. Ia mencoleknya dan mengadah ke atas. Sudah seperti pikiran Sakura, ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di langit-langit ruang makan itu.

_Darah yang segar bukan?__Datanglah..__Akan kujamu kau dengan segelas darah pink yang segar dan manis…._

"Kyaaaaa!" Sakura teriak sejadi-jadinya. Ino tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sakura yang tengah memegang kepalanya dengan ketakutan itu.

"Sakura, ada apa? Hey, Sakura!" panggil Ino mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura. Sakura menggeleng.

"I... Ino... A-aku rasa, aku masih mau di sini... Bo-bolehkah aku menginap di sini beberapa hari lagi?" pinta Sakura dengan suara yang lirih. Ino hanya menaikkan alisnya lalu mengangguk.

#0#0#0#0#0#0

Neji memandang foto Hinata saat di pantai waktu musim panas. Saat di foto, tawanya ceria sekali. Dia masih ingat, waktu itu dia, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Sakura dan Lee saat musim panas pergi ke pantai bersama-sama. Mereka membawa pasangan mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Sakura. Agar tak sendirian, ia mengajak Lee. Dan, mereka tertawa bercanda bersama. Neji tak mengira kalau tawa itu akan berakhir dengan pilu. Neji mengusap wajahnya yang meneteskan air mata itu.

Ia mengambil secarik kertas yang ditulis Hinata dengan darah. Menaruhnya di bawah bantal dan 5 detik kemudian ia terlelap...

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Hiyaaaaa! Ga nyangka juga nih akhirnya chapter 2 fict ini selesai juga. Padahal, niatnya Blue ga mau nerusin ceritanya. Namun karena Hime-chan meminta Blue untuk meneruskannya dan beberapa review bagaimana dengan lanjutan fict ini yang akhirnya membuat Blue menyelesaikan chapter 2 fict ini. Hehehehehe, gomen ne kalau fict ini sedikit mem-bashing Sakura karena memang seperti itu ide yang keluar. Apa lagi untuk chapter 3 nanti, Blue harap dan sarankan untuk Sakura lover tidak membaca fict ini karena nanti hanya menimbulkan flame dan konflik yang tidak bermutu. Review without flame please… =)


	3. Mistery is over

Tereretetetetet! *niup terompet*. Sudah hadir kembali chapter lanjutannya. Dan, Blue mau membalas review dari Hime-chan lagi nih. Hime-chaaan, kata siapa Blue tuh ga ikhlas? Blue itu sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat (lebay..) ikhlas kok bikin fict ini. Daripada melongo kompong kayak sapi ompong karena Blue mempunyai banyak waktu untuk meneruskan fict-fict yang terlantar lebih baik kan kalau memang diteruskan? Hehehehe. Oh ya, udah lihat summary kan? Mengadung Sakura-bashing. Bagi Sakura lover, silahkan klik back dan untuk Sakura Haters dan NaruSaku haters bersoraklah! *nari bawa pom-pom* -dibantai Sakura dan NaruSaku FC-

Disclaimer: Kishi-sensei! Pinjam ya Naruto nya sebentar!

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Time Death with Piano**

Angin bertiup perlahan. Membuat rambut indigo gadis ini berkibar-kibar. Menunggu seseorang yang dinantinya dengan sabar dan senyuman di wajahnya. Dan, pandangannya gelap. Seseorang menutup matanya.

"Naruto-kun?" tebak Gadis itu. Seseorang yang dipanggil Naruto itu menyengir. Lalu, duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Aaahhhh... Hinata-chan mudah sekali menebak kalau itu aku.." keluh Naruto. Hinata tertawa kecil. Ini dia sifat Naruto yang paling Hinata suka. Suka mengeluh seperti anak kecil, itu terlihat manis sekali di mata Hinata.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun... Kita sudah bersama-sama selama 2 tahun, jadi tak heran kalau aku sudah hapal tanganmu." sahut Hinata yang semenjak tunangan dengan Naruto itu tak berbicara gagap lagi.

"Hehehehehe, Hinata-chan bisa saja..." kata Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Ia mencium pipi Hinata, lalu tiduran di paha Hinata. Wajar saja kalau wajah Hinata langsung memerah seperti cherry. Walau sudah bersama-sama selama 2 tahun, Hinata belum bisa melepaskan kebiasaan blushingnya itu.

"Hinata-chaaaan..." panggil Naruto manja memandang langit biru yang cerah.

"Hm? Apa Naruto-kuuuun...?" jawab Hinata juga dengan nada manja sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. Hmmm... Memang hangat kalau berada di dekat gadis manis ini, batin Naruto.

"Apakah kita bisa selalu bersama?" tanya Naruto melihat wajah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum.

"Tentu saja bisa, Naruto-kun. Kalau cinta kita kuat, apapun yang terjadi kita tidak akan terpisahkan. Tuhan sudah memperhitungkan siapa saja jodoh untuk seseorang. Dan, aku rasa jodohku itu kamu..." jawab Hinata menyentil pelan hidung Naruto.

"Auw... Sakit Hinata-chan... Dasar kamu ini..." Naruto membalas dengan mencubit pelan pipi chubby Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Hmm.. Hinata-chan, kamu cinta kan sama aku?" tanya Naruto. Hinata melototkan matanya. Ada apa Naruto bertanya seperti itu? Tanpa ditanya pun, pasti dia sudah tahu kan?

"Tentu, Naruto-kun... Kalau tidak, mungkin kau sudah kutinggal dari dulu. Memang kenapa? Kok bertanya seperti itu?" jawab Hinata lalu balik bertanya. Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja kok." kata Naruto meyakinkan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk-angguk.

"Naruto-kun, kamu pasti akan setia kan sama aku? Tidak akan menyakitiku kan?" GLEK! Naruto langsung menelan ludah begitu Hinata bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang harus dijawabnya? Haruskah dia jujur? Tapi.. .Itu terlalu menyakitkan.. Dia tak mau melihat gadis ini sedih..

"I.. iya.. itu pasti Hinata-chan... Untuk apa aku menyakitimu? Cintaku hanya untuk kamu.. Dan, kita akan selalu bersama.. Tenang saja..." jawab Naruto. Hinata bernafas lega. Naruto memandang lekat-lekat wajah gadis itu. Manis... polos... anggun.. baik hati... Gadis yang sempurna. Sungguh tega laki-laki yang mempermainkan hati gadis manis seperti dia. Naruto merasa dirinya ada pada daftar laki-laki itu.

"Hinata-chan, malam ini ada acara?" tanya Naruto bangun dari tidurannya. Hinata menggeleng.

"Kencan yuk? Aku tunggu di sini jam 7 ya!" kata Naruto seraya berdiri. Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, aku pulang dulu ya. Daaaaa..." Hinata mencium pipi Naruto lalu melangkah pulang. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia tahu keputusan yang terbaik.

#0#0#0#0#0#0

Hinata mematut dirinya di cermin. Gaun lavender selutut dengan pita ungu muda di belakangnya. Ditambah bando hitam berhias kupu-kupu pelangi mempermanis dirinya. Tiba-tiba, Hanabi nyelonong masuk.

"Neechan... Itu... Neechan mau kemana?" tanya Hanabi heran melihat kakaknya sudah berdandan rapi dan cantik. Hinata langsung memerah mukanya.

"Ano.. .Neechan mau pergi sama Miru-chan..." kata Hinata bohong. Kalau dikasih tahu, bisa-bisa Hanabi melapor ke Hiashi. Bukan karena dilarang, tapi pasti pulang-pulang dia sudah di ledekkin dan digoda oleh Hiashi dan Hinata malu sekali digoda seperti itu.

"Masa sih? Ah, paling mau pergi kencan sama Naruto-niichan kan?" tebak Hanabi meledek Hinata. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah.

"Sudah ah, kamu ini sok tahu. Neechan pergi dulu ya. Daaa..." Hinata keluar rumah sambil bersenandung kecil. Hanabi hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku kakaknya.

Hinata sudah sampai di Taman Konoha. Tetapi, Naruto belum menampakkan batang melihat jam tangan coklat berbentuk love pemberian dari Naruto.

"Huuufffttt... Tentu saja Naruto-kun belum datang. Ini kan masih jam 6 sore. Hmm... Sebaiknya aku ngapain ya? Ah! Lebih baik aku menuju bukit itu saja." kata Hinata beranjak dari duduknya.

Kakinya melangkah ke sebuah bukit kecil dimana Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata dan mereka menjalin cinta di sana. Di bukit itu, terdapat padang bunga yang indah dan berbagai macam bunga ada di sana. Termasuk bunga Lavender. Disana juga terdapat pohon Sakura yang selalu berkembang meski bukan musimnya. Naruto dan Hinata juga biasanya juga melihat Matahari orange yang akan tenggelam di bukit kecil itu.

Sambil bersenandung riang, ia menuju ke bukit itu. Sesampai di sana, Hinata merasakan angin meniup pelan seakan menyapa dia saat dia datang. Hinata tersenyum melihat bunga-bunga disitu melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Saat kakinya akan melangkah menuju bukit dimana biasanya Naruto dan Hinata berkencan, ia mendengar seseorang bicara.

"APA? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" teriak seseorang itu yang sepertinya perempuan.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau apa tidak! Yang penting, aku ingin semua ini berakhir!" jawab seseorang lagi yang tampaknya seorang laki-laki.

"Lalu, kamu lebih memilih perempuan bodoh yang gampang kamu tipu itu! Aku ini pacarmu!" kata perempuan itu.

"HEY! Jangan pernah berkata kalau Hinata-chan itu bodoh! Dia lebih pintar daripada kau, tahu!" Hinata terkejut. Kenapa namanya disebut-sebut? Dan, rasanya ia mengenal suara itu. Perlahan, ia mengintip siapa yang sedang bicara di balik pohon Sakura itu.

Seketika mata Hinata melotot. Itu... Naruto dan Sakura? Sedang apa di sini? Apa maksud yang mereka bicarakan tadi? Sakura mengaku-ngaku kalau dia pacar Naruto?

"Hah, apalagi kalau bukan bodoh? Dia gampang sekali tertipu sampai saat ini saja dia tidak tahu bahwa kau berselingkuh denganku kan, Naruto?" sengit Sakura membuat Naruto naik darah.

"JAGA UCAPANMU, SAKURA! Maka dari itu, kenapa aku ingin memutuskan hubungan kita! Karena, Hinata-chan jauh lebih pintar dan lebih berharga dibanding kau yang gampangan dan murahan!" bentak Naruto menuding-nuding di wajah Sakura. Wajah Sakura merah padam.

"Yang harusnya kau katai bodoh itu adalah aku! Aku yang bodoh! Aku bodoh karena aku mau-maunya berselingkuh denganmu yang jelas-jelas tidak punya harga diri! Aku memang bodoh mau-maunya menyakiti perasaan Hinata-chan yang sangat mencintai aku! Sadar itu, Sakura! !Berkacalah dulu sebelum kau berkata!" PLAK! Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu merendahkanku seperti itu, Naruto! Aku tidak serendah yang kau kira! Aku mencintaimu, Naruto! Kenapa tidak Hinata saja yang kau putuskan?" pinta Sakura setengah membentak.

"Karena Hinata-chan mencintaiku dengan tulus dari hatinya! Sedangkan kau? Sebodoh-bodohnya aku, aku juga mengerti apa arti perasaan itu! Bukankah waktu kecil kau selalu saja memuja-muja Sasuke? Sampai-sampai, aku kau acuhkan begitu saja. Ketika aku kembali dari latihanku selama 3 tahun dan Sasuke sudah meninggalkan Konoha, kau baru menyukaiku, begitu? Membutuhkan waktu berapa lama lagi Sakura, agar kau bisa mencintaiku dengan tulus hah? Kau mencintai seseorang memandang fisik! Bukan memandang sifat dan hati orang itu! Aku tahu aku bertambah tinggi, dan aku sudah menjadi ninja yang hebat, ketika aku masih jadi ninja yang bodoh, apa kau mau menerimaku hah? Hinata-chan lah satu-satunya orang yang mencintaiku apa adanya! Dia tidak memandang fisikku, dia bilang padaku kalau dia mencintaiku dari hati, dia cinta padaku karena aku orang yang pantang menyerah, dia menyukai ku karena hal itu! Dia mencintaiku karena menerima kekuranganku! Bukan fisikku! Dia bisa menerimaku apa adanya! Dan, selama 16 TAHUN SAKURA! 16 TAHUN DIA MENUNGGU CINTAKU! 16 TAHUN BUKAN WAKTU YANG SINGKAT! APAKAH DIA PERNAH MENGELUH MENUNGGU CINTAKU SELAMA 16 TAHUN? TIDAK, SAKURA! KENAPA KAU BARU MENCINTAIKU HANYA DALAM 3 TAHUN? Disaat waktu 3 tahun itu, perasaanku padamu sudah mulai memudar, Sakura!" cerca Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura tak bisa menjawab. Naruto memang benar, itu memang kenyataan.

Hinata menutup mulutnya. Apakah itu benar Naruto yang dikenalnya selama ini? Kenapa dia berkhianat? Kenapa Naruto memainkan perasaannya? Lalu, apa arti kata-kata tadi siang itu hanya sebuah dusta? Walaupun Hinata mendengar Naruto lebih membela dan membanggakan dirinya, tetapi Naruto sudah membohonginya. Tak ada satu orang pun yang suka dibohongi, termasuk Hinata. Ditambah lagi, temannya yang ia percaya juga mengkhinatinya.

BRUKKK... Tubuh Hinata terkulai lemas. Lututnya terasa lemas, sehingga ia jatuh terduduk. Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke arah pohon Sakura. Mereka mendengar sesuatu dibalik pohon sakura. Naruto menghampirinya. Dan, seketika matanya membulat ketika tahu ada apa dibalik pohon Sakura itu. Sakura yang heran melihat Naruto dengan ekpresi shock itu,menghampirinya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Reaksi Sakura sama dengan Naruto. Shock.

"Hi... Hinata-chan.. .Se-sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto panik. Apa Hinata mendengar percakapan dia dengan Sakura tadi?

Hinata beranjak dari duduknya. Mengusap wajahnya yang bergelinangan air mata walaupun ia tahu berapa kali diusap pun, air matanya tak berhenti jatuh. Memandang Naruto dan Sakura dengan benci. Tidak... Hanya Sakura saja.. Sebab, Hinata masih mencintai Naruto dan 1 poin maaf untuk Naruto karena sudah membela dirinya. Tetapi, tetap saja itu menyakitkan.

"Kalian... PENGKHIANAT!" teriak Hinata lalu berlari pulang. Naruto berusaha mengejarnya.

"Hinata-chan! Sakura, lepaskan aku!" bentak Naruto meronta saat Sakura memegang erat tangannya.

"Untuk apa kau kejar? Dia sudah tahu semuanya, jadi masalah ini sudah beres! Lebih baik kau bersama ku di sini!" kata Sakura. Naruto benar-benar marah sekarang. Kalau ia tidak mengontrol emosinya, mungkin dia sudah berubah menjadi kyuubi di sana dan sudah membunuh Sakura. Ia mendorong kuat Sakura, hingga Sakura terjatuh lalu berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata yang tengah menangis sambil berlari itu tak sadar telah menginjak setangkai bunga lavender hingga layu. Naruto berusaha mengejarnya. Dan, ketika itu hari mulai gelap. Matahari orange mulai tenggelam, angin berhembus pelan menebarkan kelopak bunga sakura dengan lembut. Tetapi, sayang. Lavender telah layu dan dilupakan begitu saja.

Hinata terus berlari tanpa melihat jalan. Dan, ia menabrak seseorang. Seorang gadis berambut biru langit dengan mata orange. Hinata menabrak gadis itu.

"Aduuuh! Ittai.. .Hey! Kalau jalan, lihat-lihat dong!" bentak gadis bernama Miru itu. Lalu, mendongakan kepalanya melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

"Hinata-chan? Rupanya kamu... Eh, kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Miru begitu tahu yang menabraknya adalah Hinata. Hinata tak menjawab. Bahunya berguncang.

"Miru-chan... Aku... aku... Huhuhuhu..." bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah lari meninggalkan Miru yang terheran-heran.

"Hinata-chan! Kemana dia? Ah, Miru kau tahu kemana Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto ketika ia melihat Miru disampingnya.

"Dia lari ke sana. Ada masalah apa kamu dengan Hinata-chan? Sampai-sampai dia menangis seperti itu?" Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya. Daripada dia habis babak belur oleh Miru bila dia bercerita apa yang sudah terjadi, lebih baik dia mengejar Hinata.

"Hey! Naruto! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" gumam Miru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Hinata memasuki pekarangan rumah Hyuuga dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Neji dan Hanabi yang sedang berlatih itu heran melihat saudara mereka pulang dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Niichan, neechan kenapa?" tanya Hanabi menghentikan latihannya. Neji menggeleng. Ia melangkah menuju kamar Hinata. Diketuknya pelan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, ada apa? Bukalah pintunya. Ceritalah pada saya, Hinata-sama." kata Neji membujuk Hinata keluar. Tetapi, Hinata juga tak membukakan pintunya. Malah terdengar isak tangis. Neji menghela nafas. Mungkin Hinata ingin sendiri.

Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu di kasurnya. Mengusap wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Matanya bengkak, memerah. Ia mengambil sebuah bingkai foto dimana terdapat sebuah foto dirinya, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Tenten, Neji, Sakura dan Lee. Saat itu mereka sedang pergi ke pantai bersama-sama. Hinata mencengkram foto itu hingga lecek. Mengambil gunting dan memotong foto Sakura yang berada di pinggir.

"Dasar musuh dalam selimut! Muka dua!" bentak Hinata didepan foto Sakura lalu melemparnya ke bawah. Menangis lagi.

"Uhuk... uhuk... ugh..." Hinata merasa dadanya sakit. Ia terbatuk. Cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu. Hinata memandang cairan itu dengan sendu.

"Naruto-kun..."

#0#0#0#0#0#0

Jam 00.00. Hinata keluar kamar dengan keadaan lusuh. Sudah 6 jam ia mengurung diri di kamar. Bajunya kotor terkena darah dari mulutnya tadi, wajahnya pucat, matanya bengkak dan merah. Dengan langkah yang terseret-seret ia menuju ke ruang musik yang sudah lama tak dipakai.

Krrriiieeeeett... Terdengar bunyi decitan kecil dari pintu yang mulai berkarat itu. Hinata melangkah ke sebuah grand piano berwarna lavender. Piano sudah mendarah daging untuk Hinata sejak kecil. Mengelusnya pelan, meniupnya pelan dari debu-debu yang tebal. Memainkan sebuah lagu yang indah.

"Uhuk! Ugh..." Darah itu keluar lagi. Hinata menggenggam erat tangannya yang terkena darah itu.

"Naruto-kun... Hidupku.. Hanya 3 bulan lagi.. Aku ingin habiskan bersamamu.. Tapi, kenapa kau malah menyakitiku aku yang sudah sakit? Kenapa kau menambah penderitaanku?" gumam Hinata menitikkan air mata lagi. Matanya menangkap sebuah silet berkarat yang tergeletak di bawah grand piano. Entah, darimana asal silet itu.

"Huuu… Untuk apa aku menunggu 3 bulan bila aku bisa mengakhirinya sekarang?" Hinata tersenyum misterius. Silet itu di dekatkan ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Hoooooaaahhh... Ah, enak sekali habis buang air kecil." ujar Neji yang sehabis dari kamar mandi. Matanya menangkap sebuah pintu yang terbuka dilantai atas. Setahu dia, itu pintu ruang musik. Dan, ruangan itu sudah lama tak terpakai. Lalu, kenapa terbuka? Siapa yang berada di sana?

Dengan langkah perlahan, Neji menuju ruangan itu. Terdengar sebuah dentingan piano yang merdu. Neji mengerutkan dahinya. Piano? Siapa yang malam-malam begini main piano? Setahu Neji, yang pintar main piano di keluarga Hyuuga hanya Hinata. Tapi.. Sedang apa Hinata malam-malam di sini?

Neji mengintip sebentar. Dan, benar. Ada seorang gadis. Sedang memainkan piano. Lalu, ia memegang sebuah silet yang entah darimana asalnya. Didekatkannya ke pergelangan tangannya. Neji melototkan matanya.

"Hinata-sama! Apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Hentikan perbuatan konyolmu! Buang benda itu!" perintah Neji setengah membentak. Hinata menoleh ke arah Neji. Di kedua sisi mulutnya, terdapat sebuah darah yang sudah mengering.

""Neji-niisan... Maafkan aku... Aku harus melakukannya.. Sampaikan maaf ku pada ayah, katakan pada beliau aku sangat mencintainya... Maafkan aku..." ucap Hinata lirih. Neji berlari ke arah Hinata yang siap menggoreskan pergelangan tangannya dengan silet .Tapi... CRAT! Terlambat... Ketika Neji memegang tangan Hinata, Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu menggoreskan tangannya dan lehernya dengan silet. Darah Hinata muncrat ke wajah dan baju Neji, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Tubuh mungil itu jatuh ke bawah, secarik kertas ikut terjatuh. Neji mengangkat tubuh Hinata itu.

"Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama!"

"Huuuuuuwwaaaaaaaaa! Hah... hah... Huuftt.. Hanya mimpi.. .Mengerikan sekali..." ujar Neji terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya penuh keringat. Naruto? Hinata? Sakura? Jadi, jadi ini penyebab Hinata bunuh diri? Karena, Naruto dan Sakura? Jadi, yang dimaksud kertas itu, Matahari Orange, Lavender yang layu, dan Bunga Sakura itu adalah... **mereka?**Matahari Orange sebagai Naruto, Lavender yang layu sebagai Hinata dan Bunga Sakura sebagai Sakura? Mimpi ini seperti menunjukkan apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata.. Neji memegang dahinya. Pusing.

#0#0#0#0#0#0

Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Chouji, Tenten, Miru, dan lainnya sedang berkumpul. Mereka bercanda, ngobrol, bersenda gurau. Sampai suatu ketika Neji datang dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Hey, Neji-kun. Darimana kau? Kok wajahmu seperti sedang marah?" tanya Tenten ketika Neji menghampiri mereka.

"Aku memang marah karena bajingan satu ini!" BUAAAAKK! Neji meninju Naruto hingga terlempar beberapa meter. Naruto meringis kesakitan. Kiba dan Shino membantunya berdiri.

"Apa-apaan kau, Neji! Kenapa kau datang-datang memukulku?" bentak Naruto. Neji menghampirinya dan menarik kerah baju Naruto dengan penuh amarah.

"Karena kau memang pantas mendapatkanya, pecundang!" ucap Neji dengan mata penuh amarah. Tenten berusaha menenangkan Neji.

"Neji-kun, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukul Naruto?" tanya Tenten memegang tangan Neji.

"Neji ,jelaskan!" pinta Miru setengah memaksa.

"Hah! Apa kalian tahu penyebab Hinata-sama bunuh diri? KALIAN TAHU? COWOK BRENGSEK dan WANITA BERNAMA SAKURA LAH PENYEBAB HINATA-SAMA BUNUH DIRI!" Neji mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dengan erat. Kiba dan Shino berusaha melepaskannya. Dan yang lainnya, terkejut dengan perkataan Neji.

"Neji, apa maksud kau hah?" tanya Lee tak percaya. Neji melepaskan cengkramannya dan membuat Naruto terbatuk-batuk karena seperti dicekik.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu kalau Hinata-sama itu menderita leukimia? KAU TAHU ITU?" bentak Neji. Naruto terkejut.

"Maksud kau apa, Neji? Hinata-chan tak pernah menceritakan ia punya penyakit seperti itu! Jangan bercanda!" sengit Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Apa aku kelihatan sedang bercanda? Dan,aku tahu kau juga berpacaran dengan HARUNO SAKURA itu kan? Kau menduakan Hinata-sama kan?" Naruto mematung. Darimana Neji tahu semua itu?

"Neji, apa maksud kau? Tahu darimana kau semua itu? Lalu, sebenarnya apa penyebab Hinata bunuh diri?" tanya Lee.

"Dia berselingkuh dengan Haruno Sakura! Sakura! Apa kau tahu Naruto, kalau Hinata-sama waktunya hanya 3 bulan lagi dan waktu sesingkat itu ingin ia gunakan hanya bersamamu, Naruto! HANYA BERSAMAMU! Dan kau malah berselingkuh dengan gadis bejat itu? KAU DAN SAKURA SAMA-SAMA BRENGSEK!" teriak Neji meninju wajah Naruto lagi dan lagi.

"Neji-kun, sudah! Hentikan!" teriak Tenten. Miru membeku di tempat setelah mendengar perkataan Neji. Sakura.. Sakura yang menyebabkan semua ini? Bukankah... Dulu, Sakura yang memperjodohkan Naruto dengan Hinata? Kenapa dia malah merebut Naruto dari Hinata?

"Lelaki seperti dia tak pantas untuk diampuni!" bentak Neji. Naruto hanya diam saat Neji memukulinya. Ia tahu, ia pantas mendapatkannya. Ia sadar kesalahannya. Akhirnya ia tahu, bahwa Hinata bunuh diri karena dirinya. Kalau saja waktu bisa diulang, ia tak akan berselingkuh dengan Sakura.

"Hey, ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut?" tanya Ino yang baru datang bersama Sakura. Sakura melototkan matanya melihat Naruto yang babak belur itu.

"Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan, Naruto? Kenapa kau memukulinya? Kau apa.." BUAGHHHHHH! Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Sakura. Neji, Naruto, Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Ino, dan Shino menengok ke arah Miru yang telah menonjok Sakura hingga terpental hingga 200 meter. Sakura mengaduh kesakitan. Dari mulutnya, keluar darah. Miru menghampirinya dengan kalap.

"Miru! Kenapa, kenapa kau memukulku? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" kata Sakura memegang pipinya yang terasa panas itu. Miru menarik kerah baju Sakura. Sakura memberontak, tetapi Miru lebih kuat.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pengkhianat, Sakura? Kau sendiri yang memperjodohkan Naruto dengan Hinata-chan, Kenapa kau sendiri yang mengkhianati Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau merebut Naruto dari Hinata-chan? Teman macam apa kamu! Dasar perebut! Perempuan tak tahu diri!" cerca Miru. Sakura melototkan matanya. Tak disangka, Miru tahu perbuatannya pada Hinata. Miru satu-satunya orang yang tak suka melihat Hinata disakiti. Bila itu terjadi, Miru tak akan tinggal diam. Ino yang hendak melerai Miru itu berhenti di belakang Miru. Melihat Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sakura... Kau..."

"Ja-jangan percaya, Ino! Itu semua bohong!" PLAK! Miru menampar keras Sakura. Menjambak rambutnya kuat hingga Sakura kesakitan. Ino yang sahabatnya pun, tak membantunya.

"Yang pembohong itu kamu, Sakura! Penipu! Munafik! " Miru menjambak rambut Sakura sangat kuat hingga saat melepaskannya, beberapa rambut Sakura tercabut oleh Miru.

"Sakura... Aku percaya kamu adalah teman yang baik... Tetapi,aku salah.. Ternyata, kamu adalah wanita jalang!" DUG! Ino menendang Sakura hingga menabrak pohon hingga patah. Sakura berusaha bangkit tapi sudah babak belur. Miru berniat menghampirinya lagi. Tangannya membentuk sebuah segel bermaksud mengeluarkan jurus genjutsunya

"Miru, sudah! Hentikan! Lihatlah, dia sudah kalah! Dia sudah terluka parah!" lerai Tenten mencengkram tangan Miru, menghentikan Miru mengeluarkan jurusnya

"Lebih bagus lagi kalau dia mati!" teriak Miru meronta saat Kiba memeluk tubuhnya agar tak menghampiri Sakura. Sakura benar-benar tak berdaya disitu.

Neji menghampiri Sakura. Sakura mundur beberapa meter. Ia tahu, sekali kena serangan Neji, mati.

"Hey, penjilat. Dahi kau yang lebar ini membawa berkah bagimu bukan? Dahimu yang lebar ini membantumu bagaimana caranya berkhianat kan? Caranya yang unik sekali… Tetapi..." Neji mencekik kuat Sakura, membuat Sakura tak bisa bernafas.

"Kau harus membayar dan bertanggung jawab atas kematian Hinata-sama..." ucap Neji dingin. Naruto hanya melihat Sakura yang disiksa habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya. Ia tak ada niatan membantu Sakura. Karena, dia memang sudah tak ada perasaan lagi dengan Sakura. Walaupun teman-temannya mau membunuh Sakura, sepertinya dia tidak peduli.

"Jadi, ini arti senyuman itu saat pemakaman Hinata saat itu, Sakura?" tanya Ino menginjak tangan Sakura kuat-kuat. Sakura meringis, menangis kesakitan. Ino sempat melihat Sakura tersenyum saat pemakaman Hinata dan itu mencurigakan sekali.

"Semua siksaan ini belum ada apa-apanya dibanding sakit hati yang kau berikan pada Hinata, Sakura. Kau memang cantik... Seperti Iblis neraka..." sindir Kiba yang masih memeluk Miru.

"Kau pintar sekali bermuka dua, Sakura. Punya berapa topeng kau untuk menipu setiap orang?" sahut Shino yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Kembalikan Hinata-chan! Kembalikan sahabatku! Mati kau, perempuan sial! MATI!" bentak Miru lagi. Neji dan Ino melepaskan tangan dan kaki mereka. Sakura bernafas tersengal-sengal.

"Dan, untuk menghindari agar Hinata-sama tidak menganggu kita lagi, kita semua harus memecahkan misteri ini.." ujar Neji disambut tatapan heran teman-temannya.

#0#0#0#0#0#0

Kebetulan malam itu, Hiashi sedang pergi ke luar desa karena suatu urusan. Hanabi juga ada misi yang membuat ia pergi selama 4 hari. Kediaman Hyuuga kosong, karena itu Neji menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memecahkan misteri itu. Neji menyuruh teman-temannya untuk menginap di kediaman Hyuuga beberap hari sampai mendapat petunjuk.

"Yang perempuan di sebelah utara, dan laki-laki di sebelah selatan, bersamaku. Mengerti?" Neji memberi komando. Mereka semua mengangguk. Sakura pun ikut. Tentu saja, yang menyebabkan ini semua dia. Dia juga harus ikut serta. Hanya saja, tak ada satu temannya yang mau mendekatinya termasuk Ino.

Saat Sakura ingin diantar ke kamar kecil, karena tak tahu letaknya dimana, ia menghampiri Ino.

"Ino... Maukah kau.." belum selesai bicara, Ino memotongnya dengan sengit.

"Pergi saja sendiri! Sudi diriku mengantar penjilat seperti kau!" Sakura hanya menunduk. Mengajak Tenten? Huuuh... Boro-boro ngomong, ngelirik aja nggak. Sama Miru? Waaaaaah, bisa-bisa dia malah jadi penunggu kamar mandi kediaman Hyuuga.

Dengan terpaksa, Sakura pergi sendiri. Miru tersenyum sinis melihat tak ada yang mau mengantarnya.

Lorong demi lorong ia telusuri. Karena baru pertama kali ke kediaman Hyuuga, Sakura agak bingung menentukan jalan. Rumah ini sangatlah besar dan seperti labirin. Membingungkan. Setelah belok kanan, ia menemukan sebuah kamar mandi kecil.

"Huuuuuh, syukurlah..." gumam Sakura bernafas lega. Gelap. Walau ada sedikit cahaya dari ruangan depan, tetap saja Sakura meraba-raba. Tampaknya, lampunya sedang mati.

Saat keluar dari salah satu kabin kamar mandi, ia mencuci tangannya dan membasuh wajahnya. Ia termenung.

"Uggh... Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan." ujar Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Saat kepalanya mendongak dan menghadap cermin, ia melihat sebuah tulisan di cermin itu dengan menggunakan darah.

_Perbuatan pasti ada pembalasan..__Selamat datang,__Sakura.__Di dalam permainan misteri yang kau buat sendiri..__Bersenang-senanglah sampai kereta kematian menjemputmu._

"Kyaaaaa!" Sakura berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Berlari keluar kamar mandi dan berlari menuju ruang depan. Neji, Naruto, Tenten, Miru dan yang lainnya terkejut mendengar Sakura berteriak.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Neji kaget mendengar suara Sakura yang seperti ingin meruntuhkan rumah Hyuuga.

"Hi... Hinata... Di.. .dia... me-mengancamku dengan tulisan di cermin kamar mandi..." jawab Sakura ketakutan.

"Haaaaaah... Jangan mengada-ngada! Kau ini.. Menyusahkan saja!" bentak Kiba lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Yang lainnya pun meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Sakura segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Jam 00.00. Sudah pasti Naruto dkk sudah tidur. Mereka menginap beberapa hari di kediaman Hyuuga untuk memecahkan misteri yang dibuat oleh Hinata.

Lee tiba-tiba terbangun. Mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menuju kamar kecil. Dengan mata yang masih merem-melek, Lee jalan tanpa melihat jalan. Dan, dia sampai di kamar mandi dekat dengan ruang keluarga.

"Uuuuuuh... Leganya.. Haah..." ujar Lee. Ia bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Dan, seketika langkahnya terhenti karena ia mendengar sebuah bunyi yang cukup keras.

Ting. Lee mengerutkan dahinya. Ia melihat ke lantai atas. Sebuah pintu terbuka. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Lee naik ke lantai atas untuk mengetahui ada apa di atas sana

Lee melongokkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan yang pintunya terbuka itu. Tampak seorang gadis sedang bermain piano sendirian. Lee mengerutkan dahinya, siapa gadis itu? Sedang apa malam-malam main piano sendiri?

Gadis itu bermain dengan indah. Suara-suara yang dihasilkan oleh tuts piano itu menghasilkan lagu yang merdu dan indah. Lee mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia terbuai dengan lagu itu. Namun, segera ia tersadar bahwa ia harus mengetahui siapa gadis ini.

"Maaf... Kamu siapa? Kenapa bermain piano malam-malam dan sendirian?" tanya Lee di ambang pintu. Gadis itu berhenti memainkan pianonya. Ia berdiri.

Lee mengerutkan dahinya. Gadis itu memakai gaun lavender yang lusuh. Dan, saat gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, spontan Lee melotot. Wajahnya pucat, terlihat sendu. Matanya yang tajam menyiratkan seakan ia haus darah. Menyiratkan dia ingin membunuh seseorang. Lee terkejut. Seketika ia merasa buku kuduknya berdiri.

"Aku... Ingin menjemput seseorang... Yang sudah membunuhku..." jawab gadis itu. Semakin lama, semakin dekat gadis itu pada Lee. Dan, akhirnya Lee tahu siapa gadis mengerikan itu.

"Hinata?" seru Lee .Hinata menyeringai. BLAM! Pintu ruang musik itu tertutup rapat. Lee tersentak ketika mendengar bunyi berdebum dari belakangnya. Ia tahu, Hinata ingin membunuhnya.

Lee berusaha membuka pintu itu. Tetapi, pintu tidak bisa dibuka. Seperti terkunci. Hinata lama-kelamaan semakin mendekati Lee. Tangannya menjulur ke arah Lee.

"HEY! Siapapun tolong aku! Buka kan pintu ini! Hey!" teriak Lee menggedor-gedor pintu ruang musik itu. Hanya selangkah lagi, Hinata bisa mencekik Lee. Lee membuka paksa pintu itu, dan berhasil. Segera saja ia berlari menuju kamarnya. Hinata hanya menatap Lee yang lari tergesa-gesa dari lantai atas.

Pagi sudah datang, matahari menampakkan dirinya. Neji dan yang lainnya sudah bangun ketika matahari menerobos masuk ke kamar mereka lewat jendela.

"Hooooooaaahhhhm, aah tidurku nyenyak." ucap Kiba mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Iya, aku juga. Dan juga—Huaaaaa!" teriakan Naruto membuat Neji, Kiba dan Shino mempusatkan perhatian mereka pada Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Neji. Naruto menunjuk ke salah satu sudut kamar dimana Lee sedang meringkuk dengan kepala ditundukkan. Jelas saja Naruto kaget.

"Lee, kau kenapa? Tampaknya semalam kau tidak tidur..." tanya Kiba menepuk bahu Lee. Lee mengangkat wajahnya. Tampak wajahnya yang pucat, bibirnya membiru dan tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Lee! A-apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Kiba terkejut melihat kondisi Lee yang tak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja itu.

"A-aku... Melihatnya... Dia... di sana..." kata Lee pelan. Ia memeluk lututnya erat-erat. Ketakutan. Kiba dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Shino menghampirinya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Shino. Lee menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

"Hi... Hinata…" Neji, Naruto, Kiba dan Shino terkejut. Lee sudah melihat Hinata dan didatangi oleh Hinata, lalu siapa berikutnya?

Mereka sarapan pagi bersama di ruang makan. Suasananya hening dan terkesan dingin. Sakura hanya memandang nasi yang ada didepannya itu. Ia melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Dan, tak ada yang meliriknya. Sakura merasa dirinya dikucilkan disitu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku mau mandi dulu." ujar Kiba meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuknya. Miru menaikkan alisnya.

"Kiba-kun, tidakkah kau kebalik? Seharusnya, mandi dulu baru sarapan." kata Miru. Kiba hanya cengengesan.

"Aku keburu lapar. Jadi, aku tunda saja mandinya setelah sarapan. Hehehehehe." jawab Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Miru menghela nafas.

"Miru-chan, kamu sendiri sudah mandi belum?"tanya Kiba. Muncul semburat merah di pipi Miru.

"Belum juga.." jawab Miru sedikit malu. Kiba menatapnya dengan tatapan meledek.

"Huuuuuuu.. Gitu ngatain aku... Hehehehehe... Karena sama-sama belum mandi, mandi bareng yuk? Mau gak?" ajak Kiba bercanda. Spontan ,Miru langsung tersedak. Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Boleh saja... Tapi, aku gak tanggung jawab kalau kamu keluar kamar mandi dengan keadaan mengenaskan ya..." jawab Miru ketus. Kiba hanya melengos lalu menuju kamar mandi.

Kiba membuka pakaiannya dan berendam air hangat di bathtub itu. Wajahnya tampak senang dan tenang.

"Aaaaaah... Begini kan enak... Hufffftt..." gumam Kiba memejamkan matanya.

_"Kiba-kun…"_Kiba membuka matanya. Ia mendengar seperti ada yang memanggilnya. Tapi, tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya disitu. Kiba mengangkat bahunya lalu menikmati berendamnya lagi. Sesosok gadis indigo menatapnya dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Kiba mengusap-ngusap rambutnya yang basah itu begitu keluar kamar mandi. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut handuk putih dan kain kecil di bahunya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah taman yang terdapat kolam ikan.

"Wew, aku tidak tahu ada tempat seindah ini di kediaman Hyuuga." kata Kiba mengagumi tempat itu ketika ia menghampirinya. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Seorang gadis bergaun lavender duduk di sebuah pohon rindang sedang membelakangi dirinya.

"Eh? Siapa itu? Aku tidak pernah melihat gadis itu di sini..." gumam Kiba. Kakinya melangkah menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hey, kamu siapa? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kiba. Gadis itu tak menengok ketika Kiba memanggilnya.

"Aku... menunggu seseorang..." jawab gadis itu lirih. Kiba mengangkat alisnya.

"Siapa? Ada perlu apa?"

"Bunga... Dan, aku ingin... dia mengembalikkan nyawaku..." ucap gadis itu dingin. Kiba bertambah heran. Gadis yang aneh. Saat Kiba menepuk bahunya, gadis itu menoleh. Mata itu.. Kiba tahu mata itu.. Tapi, mata itu menyiratkan hasrat ingin membunuh... Dan lagi, gadis itu seseorang yang Kiba kenal.

"Hinata?" seru Kiba menunjuk Hinata yang dalam kondisi mengenaskan itu. Hinata tersenyum misterius. Wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya.

"Kiba-kun.. Tolong aku..." kata Hinata merintih. Seperti dia kesakitan. Kiba merinding.

"Uwwwaaaaaaa! Miru-chan!" Kiba berteriak berlari ke ruang depan. Miru menghampiri Kiba dengan terburu-buru disusul oleh teman-temannya. Kiba langsung memeluk Miru erat. Tubuhnya menggigil. Miru terkejut.

"Kiba-kun, ada apa? Kenapa tubuhmu gemetaran? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miru memegang tangan Kiba berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hi.. Hinata.. Dia.. dia menemuiku!" jawab Kiba ketakutan. Miru mengelus punggung Kiba. Naruto dan yang lainnya terkejut.

"Sudah…Tenang... Di sini ada aku..." ujar Miru melepaskan pelukan Kiba dan memegang tangan Kiba.

"Y-ya... Terima kasih, Miru-chan..." kata Kiba. Seketika, wajah Miru memerah saat ia melihat ke bawah. Kiba hanya melongo melihat kekasihnya wajahnya memerah.

"Miru-chan, kamu sakit?" Kiba memegang dahi Miru. Normal. Tidak panas.

"HEY BAKA! Lihatlah ke bawah! Kau ini! Memalukan! Apa kau tidak merasakannya hah?" bentak Neji. Naruto menahan tawa sedangkan, Tenten dan Ino menutup kedua mata mereka. Kiba malah bertambah heran.

"Ki-Kiba-kun... I.. itu..." Miru menunjuk ke bawah dengan wajah memerah dan matanya ditutupi tangannya. Kiba melihat ke bawah. Matanya membulat.

"WTF? Sejak kapan?" Kiba buru-buru memakai kembali handuknya yang melilit bagian sensornya yang tadi terjatuh yang membuat Miru, Ino dan Tenten menutup matanya dan membuat Neji dan Naruto menahan tawa.

"Mi-Miru-chan... Ma-maaf ya.. Hehehehehe..." ucap Kiba dengan wajah memerah dan menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal. Miru hanya tersenyum malu.

"Kau ini! Dasar bodoh, makanya perhatikan apa yang kau pakai itu." nasihat Neji. Kiba hanya menggerutu dan bergegas kembali ke kamarnya.

#0#0#0#0#0#0#0

Sejak saat itu, kejadian-kejadian aneh pun sering terjadi. Shino yang ketika itu sedang latihan di aula Hyuuga pernah melihat seorang gadis sedang duduk di sebuah sudut membelakangi Shino. Ketika Shino menghampirinya, ternyata itu adalah Hinata yang berniat membunuh Shino. Kalau saja, saat itu Naruto tidak lewat mungkin Shino sudah tewas tergantung oleh Hinata. Dan semakin lama, Hinata terus meneror mereka.

Karena, tak ingin ini terus menerus terjadi, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga Hyuuga. Semua lampu dimatikan, hanya ada 1 batang lilin yang menerangi ruangan itu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanya Tenten memeluk erat sweater putihnya.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan semua masalah ini. Karena, wanita sial ini yang membuat kira harus terperangkap dalam permainan yang dia buat." sindir Neji menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk.

"Lalu, apa yang kita bisa perbuat?" tanya Kiba.

"Kita harus bertemu dengan Hinata-sama. Malam ini juga. Jam 12 tengah malam." jawab Neji. Yang lainnya, hanya mengangguk. Sakura diam tak berbicara sedikit pun.

3 menit lagi jarum panjang akan menunjukkan ke angka 12. Entah apa yang mereka bisa lakukan, mereka hanya menatap lilin yang sebentar lagi habis. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulut. Lebih-lebih Sakura. Kalau dia masih cinta nyawa, dia memilih untuk diam. Siksaan dari teman-temannya kemarin cukup menyakitkan baginya, walau bagi Neji, Naruto, Miru dan yang lainnya tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kehilangan Hinata itu lebih menyakitkan.

TENG! Jam di ruangan tengah itu berbunyi. Jam itu seakan mengatakan, bahwa Hinata telah datang menjemput salah satu dari mereka. Mereka semua yang tadi terkantuk-kantuk, kini terbangun kembali karena bunyi jam itu. Neji berdiri.

"Baiklah, jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Sudah saatnya kita..." Kata-kata Neji terpotong. Ia mendengar sebuah suara berasal dari lantai atas.

Ting. Jrennng... Itu... Bunyi piano!

"Itu! Itu dia Hinata! Ya, itu Hinata! Aku yakin sekali!" kata Lee menunjuk lantai atas yang pintunya terbuka. Neji segera berlari ke lantai atas disusul teman-temannya.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu, benar. Ada seorang gadis bergaun lavender membelakangi Neji sedang bermain piano. Neji menelan ludah.

"Hi.. Hinata-sama?" Hinata berhenti memainkan pianonya .Muncul sedikit senyum mengerikan di wajahnya. Ia berdiri beranjak dari duduknya. Naruto cs diam tak berani bergerak.

"HUWAAAAA! TOLONG!" jeritan Kiba memecahkan keheningan. Naruto cs langsung menengok ke arah Kiba yang telah berpegangan pada sisi pembatas lantai atas. Spontan, Miru panik.

"Kiba-kun! Kenapa bisa terjadi?" tanya Miru panik sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kiba meraih tangan Miru.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Tadi, ada sesuatu yang mendorongku yang hampir membuatku jatuh dari lantai 2!" jawab Kiba. Miru menarik Kiba dibantu Naruto. Saat Kiba sudah naik, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Hampir saja dia mati.

PLAK! Lagi-lagi Miru menampar Sakura kencang sekali hingga membuat Sakura tersungkur. Pipinya terasa panas.

"HEH, PEREMPUAN SIAL! Lihat, gara-gara kamu, Kiba-kun hampir saja celaka! Ini semua gara-gara kamu, wanita terkutuk!" bentak Miru. Sakura hanya diam saja. Tenten menenangkannya.

"Miru... sudahlah..."

Naruto menghela nafas. Wajahnya kembali tegang, saat Hinata menatap dirinya lekat-lekat. Seakan ingin membunuhnya.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba piano itu berbunyi sendiri. Naruto cs merasakan hawa yang tidak enak disitu. Telinga mereka terasa sakit dan panas. Seperti terkena genjutsu.

"Semuanya, cepat ke bawah!" perintah Neji sambil menutup telinganya. Mereka semua buru-buru ke bawah dan seketika lagu yang dimainkan piano itu berhenti.

"Apalagi ini?" gumam Neji menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba, Hinata muncul didepan mereka.

"Hi.. Hinata-sama... Tolong, dengarkan kami dulu..." kata Neji memberi jarak antar dirinya dengan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan..." Miru terisak melihat sahabatnya itu menjadi arwah gentayangan. Naruto membeku. Melihat Hinata yang sudah menjadi arwah itu. Mata birunya menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi jatuh.

"Aku... hanya ingin... menjemput satu orang..." kata Hinata dengan suara yang parau. Sakura langsung merinding. Mata Hinata menatap tajam Sakura.

Piano itu berbunyi lagi. Hinata berniat membunuh Sakura dengan lagu kematiannya.

"Argggh! Hentikan! Hentikan! Hinata, aku mohon hentikan! Aku minta maaf! !AAARRGH!" jerit Sakura memegang telinganya. Rasanya, organ telinganya hancur. Setetes darah mengalir dari telinga Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku lebih menyakitkan, Sakura..." Hinata sudah berada didepan mata Sakura. Secepat kilat, ia mencekik Sakura mengangkatnya ke udara. Sakura memberontak, tetapi Hinata lebih kuat darinya.

"Hinata-sama! Hentikan!" perintah Neji. Bukannya menuruti, Hinata memainkan kembali pianonya, membuat Neji, Miru, Kiba, Lee, Shino dan Ino kembali kesakitan.

"Ahkkkk! Hinata, hentikan! Kami mohon!" pinta Ino memegang telinganya yang terasa sakit itu.

"Hinata-chan, hentikan! Jangan kau bunuh Sakura!" teriak Naruto berusaha mendekati Hinata. Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau membela gadis ini? Apa kau... benar-benar tak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Hinata lirih. Naruto tertegun.

"Jangan kau bunuh dia, Hinata-chan...Tapi, bunuhlah aku... Agar kita bisa menikmati cinta kita di alam sana berdua..." lanjut Naruto. Hinata terdiam. Entah mengapa, ia melepaskan Sakura. Sakura terjatuh dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Ia menghilang. Entah kemana. Naruto menjatuhkan air matanya. Memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit itu. Sakit sekali. Lebih baik dia tertusuk shuriken, daripada ditinggal oleh orang yang dia sayang.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya muncul dari atas. Membuat perhatian mereka tertuju pada cahaya itu. Muncullah seorang gadis manis bergaun lavender. Dia Hinata. Tapi, penampilannya berbeda. Tak ada lagi darah di gaunnya, tatapan mata yang tajam, dan hasrat ingin membunuh. Kini, hanya ada wajah putih cerah yang penuh dengan senyuman.

"Hinata-chan?" seru Naruto tak percaya. Hinata tersenyum padanya. Mendekati Naruto menyentuh pipi coklat pemuda kuning itu.

"Naruto-kun... Terima kasih.. Kamu telah membebaskanku dari malaikat neraka.. Aku selalu mencintaimu..." ucap Hinata. Gadis ini mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto menangis di sela-sela ciumannya. Memeluk erat gadis yang sedang menikmati bibirnya itu.

Neji, Kiba, Miru dan yang lainnya hanya melihat dan merasa terharu melihat itu. Mereka akhirnya tahu, bahwa semua ini memang bukan salah Naruto. Mereka ikut menangis.

"Aku harus pergi..." ucap Hinata melepaskan ciumannya. Menjauhi Naruto. Naruto enggan melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan... Jangan tinggalkan aku..." pinta Naruto terisak. Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Kalau ingin membunuh Sakura, lebih baik kau bunuh aku! Bukan karena kau membela Sakura, tetapi... Bila aku mati, aku bisa bertemu dengamu dan menikmati cinta di alam lain... Bunuh aku, Hinata-chan... Aku tahu aku telah berdosa besar padamu..." ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan bisa membunuh orang yang kucintai, Naruto-kun... Karena… Hidupku adalah senyummu... Tetaplah tersenyum untukku Naruto-kun..." kata Hinata. Naruto menangis lagi.

Ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Hinata lagi. Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantong senjatanya. Tersenyum misterius menatap kunai itu. Neji melotot.

"Naruto! Hentikan!" JRASSS! Terlambat, sebelum Neji sempat menghentikan Naruto, Naruto sudah menusukkan kunai itu ke dadanya. Hinata terkejut. Menghampiri Naruto yang bersimbah darah itu.

"He.. he... Hi-Hinata-chan... Se-sekarang, ki-kita bisa hi-hidup berdua... Di alam lain.. selamanya.. uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk. Mengeluarkan cairan merah kental.

"Narutoooo!" jerit Miru menangis tersedu-sedu. Kiba mengelus-ngelus punggungnya. Air matanya pun jatuh sedikit demi sedikit.

Sebuah cahaya menerangi jasad Naruto. Menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang keluar dari jasad Naruto itu. Itu roh Naruto. Hinata terkesima. Naruto tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan... Inilah bukti kalau aku lebih mencintaimu... Bukti bahwa cintaku hanya milikmu..." kata Naruto membuat Hinata terharu. Meneteskan air mata dari mata lavendernya. Naruto mengusap pelan.

"Minna, terima kasih atas semua bantuan kalian... Aku tidak akan melupakan semua yang telah kalian berikan untukku... Sayonara..." kata Naruto sebelum meninggalkan dunia bersama Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata saling bergenggaman tangan lalu mereka terhisap ke sebuah cahaya. Dan, lama-kelamaan mereka pun menghilang.

"Hinata-chan..." gumam Miru terisak. Kiba memeluknya. Neji menunduk. Air matanya jatuh. Tenten mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"Semoga kau bahagia di sana, Hinata-sama..."

#0#0#0#0#0#0

Pemakaman Naruto sudah selesai. Para pelayat pun kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Hanya Neji dan Tenten yang berada disitu. Memandang kedua nisan yang bertuliskan nama Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kisah ini, seperti Romeo dan Juliet ya? Aku tidak akan melupakan pengalaman ini seumur hidup. Bahkan, mungkin tidak bisa melupakannya.." kata Tenten tersenyum jahil. Neji menepuk pelan kepala Tenten.

"Kau ini.. Dasar.. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji. Tenten menghela nafas.

Ditempat lain, seorang suster membawa sebuah makanan yang berisi nasi dengan lauk ikan. Ia masuk ke sebuah kamar yang terdapat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang memainkan boneka kucingnya.

"Aaaaah, suster sudah datang ya! Aku lapar sekali! Daritadi, aku dan Ichi-chan ini belum makan loh!" ujar gadis itu manja. Suster itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Makan yang banyak ya. Biar kau tidak sakit. Aku pergi dulu ya." Suster itu meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang asyik bermain dengan boneka kucingnya.

"Suster, bagaimana dengan keadaan Sakura?" tanya Ino ketika suster itu keluar. Disampingnya sudah ada Sai.

"Yaaah, masih seperti itu. Kondisinya belum begitu membaik. Baiklah, saya harus pergi dulu. Permisi." Ino menghela nafas. Melihat seorang gadis berambut pink dari pintu kamar yang terdapat sebuah kaca. Memperhatikan gadis itu yang sedang asyik menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke bonekanya itu.

"Untuk apa kau perhatikan dia, Ino? Bukankah, ini memang tempatnya?" kata Miru yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Ino bersama Kiba.

"Walau begitu, dia tetap sahabatku sejak kecil, Miru." ucap Ino melengos.

"Aku tahu. Sungguh naas nasibnya itu." kata Miru sedikit melirik ke kamar Sakura. Jam besuk sudah habis. Mereka berempat bergegas pergi dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha.

Di atas sana, Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama tersenyum melihat apa yang teman-teman mereka lakukan. Kini, tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka walau mereka sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda..

.

.

.

.

END..

* * *

Wakakakakakakakak! Penuh dengan Sakura-bashing bukan? Hehehehehehe, tak menyangka juga kalau fict ini akhirnya selesai juga. Emang dari awal Blue ga bikin banyak untuk fict ini karena sebenarnya fict ini sudah lama di bikin tapi baru sekarang di publish *smirk*. Review without flame please… =)


End file.
